


New Style

by RawrSharks



Series: The Filth Pile [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Song Mingi, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Filth, M/M, Smut, Top Kang Yeosang, Verse Park Seonghwa, body image issues, creating new tags for the fandom lets gooooooo, nothing too intense but some experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawrSharks/pseuds/RawrSharks
Summary: Mingi doesn't know why wearing a skirt makes him feel the why it does, but he knows he wants to wear one again. But it's all a bit scary to him. Yeosang is there to help, and the two enjoy the chance to explore some new depths of their relationship together.---This is just porn that is much too long. But now with some added Seonghwa spice <3
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi, Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Series: The Filth Pile [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099643
Comments: 38
Kudos: 201





	1. First Purchase

**Author's Note:**

> For Mingi's birthday, I'm going to upload/update Mingi-centric stories every week this month! The porn just happens to come first because this has been sitting in my drafts for MONTHS and I just wanted to finally finish and post it. I'm still not entirely happy with it, but well porn is just porn and I've spent far too much time on this piece of filth. Let's just have some fun <3
> 
> 2020 is the year for ateez in skirts!!! Get with it dudes! Oh and Yeosang has his luscious dark brown hair from Say My Name era even though this fic is mostly canon compliant to between Action and Epilogue Answer eras. I just simply reject Yeosang's crunchy bleached hair :))))
> 
> **Also I don't know who needs to hear this, but clothes are just clothes and you can own and wear whatever you want because its going to look great! :D This fic is just exploring the kinks that involve clothes.

The first time Mingi wore a skirt he still had vibrant, freshly dyed red hair. For the photoshoot for their 1-year anniversary comeback, the stylists had him dressed in jeans that had what looked like a half-torn jean skirt coming from their waistline. It was different all right. Hongjoong had nagged him that it technically wasn’t a skirt since he did have pants on under them and that rather they were just really fashion-forward pants. But Mingi didn’t really care. He thought the skirt-pants-thing was kind of sexy. More importantly, he thought that the skirt made him look sexy too.

He had played it up for the cameras, twirling in his outfit and dancing along to music, but it was all just a good time. Even if his eyes lingered on the way the skirt looked tucked around his waist and how its frayed edge laid across his thigh. With his bold hair and mesh shirt it all looked sexy, and he was surprised at how comfortable he was in the outfit. Usually he didn’t really like to wear revealing or form-fitting clothes, preferring oversized layers that almost drowned him in all of their cloth. But right then, he had felt on top of the world in his not-skirt.

“Wow, you must really be feeling yourself. Usually you barely last 15 seconds when you try sexy dancing.” Wooyoung had commented with a sharp, teasing grin that left Mingi pouting. He just really liked this outfit; was it that obvious? Was that a bad thing?

“I think it looks great on you, Mingi-yah. You look pretty in that skirt.” Yeosang had come to his defense, patting him on the arm and tugging on the end of the skirt.

Oh.

He was… pretty? The compliment had Mingi’s stomach fluttering and he had quickly scurried away from the camera crew, finding any excuse to be elsewhere. He had told himself that it was nothing, but every time his eyes found himself in a mirror after that Yeosang’s voice whispered in his ear again.

You look pretty

//

But by the next time he wore a skirt, his hair had faded to a soft pinkish peach color. Months had passed while he tried to deny that he wanted to wear one again, but in the end he couldn’t get the way the skirt had complimented his form out of his mind. Lying on the couch watching TV or daydreaming in his studio, Mingi would find himself listlessly wanting. Wanting to feel pretty again. But he didn’t really know how.

He couldn’t wear the pants again since they were kept by the stylist in their closet in the company building under lock and key. In any case, he didn’t just want to wear the not-skirt pants. He wanted to wear a real skirt. A cute, feminine skirt. But he couldn’t exactly go into any shop and just buy one. He’d die of embarrassment and if anyone found out, it could spell disaster. Even if he ordered a skirt online, his members might ask about the package or even worse open it themselves. The thought of what they might say, what they might call him, made Mingi tremble in fear. And in any case he didn’t even know what he wanted or what he should look for.

Some afternoons, he would scroll through the skirt catalogue of online retailers for hours until he would become so overwhelmed by the possibilities and the yearning that would build up inside him. He didn’t know why he would keep torturing himself like this, but he couldn’t keep away.

But one such afternoon, he was caught anyway.

“Oo, that’s a pretty one.”

Mingi jumped a foot out of his desk chair. His headphones still blasting his American hip hop playlist as they slipped from his head to catch around his neck, he twisted around to find Yeosang leaning over his shoulder and checking out the full-length, flowery skirt he had pulled up in the inspection window. He hadn’t even heard him enter his room; even though the door was closed their company banned any of the dorm rooms to lock in case of emergencies. Mingi immediately slammed the laptop shut and was instantly sputtering. Even though it felt like his heart had dropped to the floor in dread, there was that word again that made it race.

Pretty.

“Yeosang, what the hell? It’s not okay to sneak up on me like that!”

His friend just smiled at him serenely, completely unfazed from his frazzled embarrassment. He reached out a hand to open the laptop again, and their two hands fought to raise or lower to the screen and turn on the device. In the end, the window lit up again, and there was the skirt staring the two of them in the face. Mingi could die, his hands flying up to hide his face.

“But I want to look at skirts with you.” Yeosang whispered, his deep voice slipping over Mingi in an effort to calm him. Mingi was only startled further. His eyes snapped open wide to stare at his friend in complete shock. But he couldn’t find his words and Yeosang giggled quietly at his bafflement. “Mingi, you never clear your search history, even when you let me google food places for dinner.”

Mingi eyes widened further in realization and soon his eyes were lined with fat tears that threatened to fall. Now Yeosang was backpedaling.

“Wait, it’s fine! It’s okay, Mingi, really! Look I like women’s clothing too!” He rubbed at Mingi’s arm to comfort him and instead of crying, the boy just hiccuped around his unshed tears.

“Really?” He said, because he couldn’t quite believe it.

“Yeah, wait here for a second.” Yeosang patted his arm, before he rushed off to his room. When he came back, there was a bundle of black leather in his hands. The door clicked shut and his pants dropped to the floor a second later. Mingi squeaked though he had seen all of his members in various states of undressed and even showered together with a few of them when the days were long and they had all just wanted to fall asleep as soon as possible. But in the quiet of his room, seeing Yeosang pants-less felt intimate and he didn’t know what to do with himself, so he just looked away to the corner until he heard Yeosang laugh again. God, he hoped the man wasn’t laughing at him.

Mingi gasped. Yeosang’s milky white thighs peeked out underneath a short leather skirt that was decorated with a chain much longer that itself. Seeing that he had his attention again, Yeosang gave a little twirl.

“See? I actually love this stuff. Doesn’t it look so cute?”

“Uh.” Cute was exactly the word Mingi would use to describe the way the skirt stretched to reach just below Yeosang’s pert butt. Right now, Yeosang was not cute. He was hot and walking ever closer to look at his laptop on the desk again. But Mingi couldn’t say that, his face flushing at just the thought. “Y-yeah, it looks really great.”

He fiddled with his fingers as he thought of what he should say as Yeosang leaned over him again to check out the skirt’s measures and price. Embarrassment still felt hot on his neck and while it was so relieving to realize his friend shared his little fascination in women’s clothes, he didn’t know how to talk about it together. Wasn’t it weird? They weren’t supposed to like this, so much as to wear it so boldly. And seeing Yeosang stride so comfortable and confident in the skirt made something rise up in Mingi that he was scared he couldn’t control.

“Do you have any skirts or dresses that you wear?”

“No… I’m a little scared to get one. But I want to.” Mingi bit his lip as he stared wistfully at the flower skirt and all the recommended clothes under it. “I really want to.”

Slim fingers brushed back his hair. Yeosang was looking at him so softly that Mingi’s stomach felt like it was about to flutter away again. He didn’t know if it was okay for him to feel like that, but he did.

“Let’s find you something then.”

“But—”

“Everything will be fine, I promise. I’m going to help you.”

They ended up on Mingi’s bed so they could share the laptop between them. They sat close enough to place it half on Mingi’s thigh, half on Yeosang’s. But Mingi could barely feel his computer. He only felt the warmth of Yeosang’s bare thigh pressed against his clothed one. To be more comfortable, Yeosang had wrapped his one arm behind Mingi and cling to his waist. His hand playing with the hem of Mingi’s shirt as Yeosang talked him through the sites he liked to shop from and the brands that had good quality for the best prices.

Mingi had to try very hard a few times to not think about those things as they made him feel too hot inside. Like he was going to burn right up to a crisp beside his friend and that would be very bad. If he shifted too much, Yeosang said nothing about it. If anything, he snuggled closer, his skirt riding higher, and Mingi had to continue talking as if that had no effect on him at all. It was over all a great, terrible time.

After an hour, Mingi was staring at the receipt of his purchase. His clothes would arrive within the week. He felt giddy bubbles rise inside him and he exchanged his brightest grin with Yeosang who was still smiling so calm and gentle at him. But the nerves swooped in again as Yeosang whispered one more thing to him before they had to leave for dinner.

“I want to see when you first try them on.”

//

It was a week of the most violent butterflies, and when he finally got his most special package, Mingi couldn’t even bring himself to open it right away. He was too nervous, his hands always fidgeting with the tape but never pulling it back. He asked Yeosang to do it for him, and while he agreed, he said they should wait to try on the clothes when it was just the two of them in the dorm.

He explained that when it came to these things, sometimes feelings got a little intense, and that it was best to experiment in an environment where he could be the most comfortable. It would also be better if they didn’t have to worry about any interruptions, and Mingi couldn’t agree with him fast enough even if the thought of being entirely alone with Yeosang made him nervous. Their friendship wasn’t like this before and he can’t explain why things changed. But it had, and from the way Yeosang would sometimes look at him even when they were just talking about things that were cute, girly clothes, he knew that Yeosang had felt it change too. But that didn’t stop his firey eyes that would catch Mingi unaware then trap him in their intense gaze for as long as the man wished. They hadn’t talked about it yet; the words he wanted to say made Mingi’s mouth run dry.

Yeosang has always been braver than he was. One day he asked Mingi a very simple question as they sat together on Mingi’s bed, this time looking at different colors of nail polish.

“How did it feel to wear that jean skirt for the first time?”

“Well, good, I guess.” Mingi answered. He felt Yeosang giving him one of those looks again, but he couldn’t bring himself to acknowledge it. Yeosang was wearing another one of his skirts; this one a long, but tight, grey pencil skirt that three shiny black buttons that couldn’t actually open or close. Despite wearing such a skirt, Yeosang sat across from Mingi with his legs splayed wide open without a care.

If Mingi didn’t his close attention on the different shades of blue polish, he could see straight up his friend’s skirt. He could see that he wasn’t exactly wearing men’s underwear, the cut and material of his undergarments a bit different than what they should be. Mingi didn’t let his brain process that any further, because he really didn’t want to do something embarrassing like get a boner. It was hard, but he stayed focused on differentiating between the different shades of blue polish and deciding which one would look best on his giant man hands.

But Yeosang was tired of living in their quiet, safe little world of things left unsaid. He sat up on his knees so he could crawl closer and place a hand on Mingi’s knee. Mingi froze, and Yeosang just smiled as he watched the panic flash across his face. He leaned closer to whisper between them.

“Just good?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re such a liar.” Yeosang laughed as he reached up to push at Mingi’s shoulders. When he fell back on the bed, the laptop forgotten beside him, Yeosang crawled to hover over him.

“I’m not lying!”

Placing his hands on either side of Mingi’s head, Yeosang loved the way Mingi’s eyes doubled in size as they scrambled to look at anything that wasn’t him.

“Then why do you like it so much when I wear them?”

“You just look really good in them. They suit you.”

“Right.” In his final bid to make Mingi spill and finally admit to himself his own feelings, Yeosang placed his knee between Mingi’s legs. Mingi swallowed. He shouldn’t have worn sweats today. Yeosang won’t touch him without clear permission, but his knee was sign and threat enough. 

Mingi sighed, and brought his hands up to his chest to wring them together. He did so partly because he was going insane in his panicking mind, but he also did so to secure at least some space between him and the beautiful Yeosang above him.

“You’re going to look really good in them too, Mingi. How do you feel about that?”

Finally, Mingi whined and broke. Slowly, his fingers swept down to brush over the stretched fabric of Yeosang’s skirt. His fingers kept walking until they met the soft skin of Yeosang’s uncovered leg. Then he thumbed at the line between cloth and skin, and the feeling and the situation the feeling implied made his breath pick up. He looked up uncertainly at Yeosang.

“Is this okay—”

“It’s more than okay.”

“Okay.” Mingi breathed as he started to lean up to capture the lips that he so craved. But Yeosang pulled away. He sat back in Mingi’s lap, making him jump at the sudden pressure against the stiffest erection he’s had in years.

“But I want to wait. Until our special day.”

“O-okay.” Mingi’s voice was wheezy as he struggled to calm himself back down with the sight of Yeosang’s skirt stretched wide open in his lap. It was asking a lot of the man. But Yeosang just grinned wider, pointy teeth hungry for what laid below him. Swiftly, he pressed a kiss to Mingi’s forehead.

“I can’t wait to see you in your new clothes.”

//

They had to wait until Ateez finally got a break to go on holiday, and the dorm had cleared out within the day. Their afternoon had finally come.

When Mingi came to Yeosang’s room, the box was already open. He gulped when he saw the folds of fabric inside and he could hear his blood rushing in his ears. Why was his heart pumping so fast? It was just clothes. None of this should be that big of a deal, but it was to him. He could calm this nervous energy that consumed him, made him fidgety and restless.

At the sight of his anxious state, Yeosang swept him into a quick hug.

“You don’t have to change here. You can use the bathroom if that makes you more comfortable.” He said, patting down the short strands of his hair at the nape of his neck.

He gave Yeosang a small nod and slipped off to the bathroom.

Mingi kept the light off. The glow of a nightlight kept him from stubbing his toes into any corners, but he turned away from the mirrors as well. He didn’t want to see himself just yet. It was just a pair of pink, knee-high socks, a white, pleated skirt, and one of his old, knit sweaters, yet he couldn’t relax. He stood there awkwardly in the dark, stiff as a board with the clothes clutched tight in one hand. His breathing was too loud and irregular, and once he heard how ugly it sounded, he clammed up even further. He was wrinkling his new clothes, Yeosang was probably already annoyed with him for taking too long, and he sounded like a hyperventilating fish stranded on land.

Setting down his outfit on the counter and smoothing out any bumps, even the tiniest ones, Mingi quickly whipped off his sweats and hoodie. If he just sped through this then he’d have less time to overthink it. But the fabric of the skirt was so soft to his touch that he couldn’t help but melt a little as he pulled it up his legs. It felt so much nicer than any of the jeans he wore, hell, it was better than even his favorite pair of track pants. He was still much too nervous, but as the waistband hugged around his slim waist, he felt something settle inside of him. A giddiness rose up and he was more wired than ever.

He tugged on each sock and toyed with the small bows sewn into their hem line. Earlier, he had fretted over whether he should shave or not and had decided against it, but now he made up his mind that next time he wanted to feel the softness of all these clothes glide against his skin when it was as smooth as it could possibly be. He bit his lip at his sudden eagerness for a next time already. He pulled on his sweater but debated for a minute longer whether he should tuck the front of it into his skirt or if that would make it look frumpy. Tugging on his hair, he fretted over it, still refusing to check himself in the mirror. Not yet.

He shoved a handful of sweater under his skirt and pushed out the door. He almost ran to Yeosang’s room and forced himself to take a deep breath as he stood outside the door. He knocked quietly as if trying to avoid waking someone up even though they were the only ones in the entire dorm.

“I’m… I’m coming in.” He said through a small crack of the door. He squeezed his eyes shut as he swung into the room and quickly closed the door behind him. He couldn’t watch Yeosang’s reaction unfold before him, too scared to see disgust on his face and confirm his worst fears. That he was a weirdo and pervert, but worst of all, that he was hideous, a sight to gag at instead of praise. He trembled against the door as his mind conjured up the worst until he felt Yeosang caress his cheek. Funny, he hadn’t even heard him cross the room.

“So cute… Mingi-yah, look at me.”

Mingi whimpered at the compliment, still too scared to allow himself to believe it to be true. But he finally opened his eyes. Yeosang was smiling at him. His eyes were lit up in the warmest gaze as he looked Mingi up and down, gaze catching on little details before it moved to devour the rest of the masterpiece. He even looked a little proud.

“You haven’t looked at yourself yet, have you?” He said, giving Mingi a sly, little smile.

“How’d you know?” Mingi couldn’t speak above a whisper. Something hard was stuck in his throat that made it hard to talk at all. Yeosang slowly ran his hand up along his covered arms, before thumbing at his exposed collarbone.

“I didn’t look at all my first time either. It’s overwhelming a bit.” Yeosang grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the closets which had full-length mirror attached to it. Mingi’s heart rate kicked up in a panic and he tried to wriggle away, but Yeosang was stronger than him and firm in his grasp. “You have to look at yourself, please trust me.”

But when Mingi saw his reflection, his face fell. He knew he shouldn’t be such a baby, but he had to fight back the beginnings of tears in his eyes. He wasn’t cute at all. His shirt tuck was uneven, and it did indeed look frumpy. One sock was pulled up higher than the other, and the bows weren’t centered right. But the worst of it was his skirt. It’s beautifully creased pleats landed right above his mid-thigh, because he was so stupidly tall and long. While by itself, the length of the skirt wouldn’t be a problem, it was too short to cover over his boxers and the dingy, grey underwear stuck out like a sore thumb with the rest of his attire.

It didn’t help that he could see Yeosang standing right behind him, dressed so pretty and immaculate down to every last strand of hair on his head, held back by a dark headband. Yeosang was dressed impeccably in a pair of fishnet stockings that lead up to a simple black miniskirt decorated with a chain on one side. He had tied a red plaid button-up around his hips and wore a black and white graphic crop top that showed off his slim, small proportions that naturally made him much more effeminate and pretty than masculine Mingi who was all hard lines and giant size. Yeosang’s clothes looked like they were made just for him, while Mingi was out of place, trying too hard and failing to be something he’s not. He was…

Ugly Ugly Ugly Ugly Ugly

“Hey.” Yeosang was right there beside him, gently rubbing his back. “Don’t tear yourself down. I meant what I said. You look so adorable like this.”

Mingi nodded, and tried to stop his obsessive thoughts, because Yeosang was right. These small things didn’t detract from the rest of his outfit, or how all the pieces complimented each other so well on his tan skin. In reality, they fit like a dream, nothing too constricting or hanging off where it wasn’t supposed to be. But still, Mingi worried the inside of his cheek. It didn’t feel quite right. Luckily, Yeosang could read his worries like he was an open book. He pressed a kiss to Mingi’s palm.

“Do you want me to fix it?” All he needed was a tiny nod, before he bent down to straighten out the socks. He redid the sweater, tucking it in more artfully and reached up kiss Mingi’s nose just to bring a blush to his cheeks. Then he carefully gave his offer. “I have a small collection of panties for when I dress like this. You can barrow a pair.”

He picked at the bottom edge of Mingi’s boxers as he waited for an answer. Occasionally, he’d reached up further to puff out and play with the pleats of the skirt and while it seemed so innocent, Mingi had a hard time focusing. Yeosang’s hands felt so good on his thighs, and he wanted to feel them more.

“Okay.”

Yeosang jumped up and practically squealed right in his ear. The man rushed over to his drawers and started digging around. Socks and underwear went left and right as he called to Mingi over his shoulder.

“Do you want it to match or do you not care?”

“Yes! Matching, please… It has to match.” Mingi trailed off, a little embarrassed at how excited he came across to try on a pair of underwear. But this was important because it would be cuter if it all matched together. He stepped up to peer at Yeosang’s collection, curious at what he had stuffed in the back of his drawers. In just a brief flash, he spotted black lace and purple thongs. And it wasn’t just underwear. There were silken ties and handcuff and a large black box that rumbled when Yeosang shoved it aside, like objects were rolling around unhindered inside.

Mingi felt himself flush hot all over and he quickly looked away again. He wouldn’t try out his friend’s pretty panties for the first time with a boner flapping about; he’d rather chuck himself out of the window. So, while concentrated on literally anything else than the contents of the drawer, he also didn’t see the smirk spread across Yeosang’s face at Mingi’s adorable, timid reaction to his sex toys. He held out two pairs of panties for Mingi to choose from.

“Pink or white?” He watched Mingi’s eyes flit between the two and waited as Mingi hesitated. He knew that Mingi was only hesitant about declaring his choice out loud, not making a decision. It was clear which one he preferred, his eyes dilating as he stared at it in Yeosang’s palm.

“What do you think of white?”

“White would be perfect!” Mingi breathed out with a sigh of relief.

The panties were a normal, bikini-cut style but were completely a floral lace fabric that was more see-through than any attempt to cover things up. They were just the right amount of too small to hug across Mingi’s plump ass. He had turned away from him, but Yeosang caught a glimpse of how prettily the pair of panties framed his bouncy cheeks. And he licked his lips at the sight. But that was getting ahead of himself. Right now, he needed to focus on Mingi and his attempt to accept this part of himself.

“How do they fit?”

“They’re a little tight. It’s um… kind of hard to fit everything.”

Yeosang laughed, light and airy.

“Yeah, that can take a little practice. But more importantly, tell me. How do you feel?”

When Mingi stopped shifting around, Yeosang spun him back to face him by his hips, pressing in close. He led Mingi to stand back in front of the mirror, and they both stared at him in all his glory. It was perfect. Mingi was so cute standing there in his ridiculously large sweater and his equally ridiculously short skirt. The socks added an air of innocence that Yeosang wanted to devour, knowing what sexiness lied underneath all of these beautiful layers. Mingi was just good enough to eat. He worked to control himself, but he allowed for his hands to stroke along Mingi’s sides as he stared at himself. To comfort him of course.

“I look so pretty.” Mingi’s blush hadn’t gone away yet. Now, it was even darker and had spread to his ears and down his neck. This was exactly how he had always pictured it, how he had wanted to look for so long, ever since he had tried on that skirt that wasn’t really a skirt. Yeosang whispered into his ear, repeating back to him. “You are so pretty.”

Even with the skirt, both of them caught the way Mingi’s dick twitched at the praise. But Yeosang was nothing if not patient. He knew what would make this important moment perfect.

“Would you like to add some makeup?”

Mingi hesitated. Sure, he was no stranger to makeup. He practically had to wear it every day to go to work as an idol. But this was a lot for his first time. He didn’t know how far he wanted to go in this space they had carved out for themselves in Yeosang’s room, even if he felt safe and warm all over. And Pretty. And Cute. And Perfect. He felt like something that should be cherished.

“Maybe just lip gloss?”

“Whatever you want, but I get to pick the color. I know I have the perfect one for your beautiful lips.”

“Oh-okay.” It still caught him off guard when Yeosang talked to him like that. It made him feel good. So good. But in an unfamiliar way that made him nervous. He waited as Yeosang picked through his closet, then through a makeup bag, before returning with a shiny, glass tube. Inside was a shimmery, pink liquid, and Mingi was very excited to see how it would look on him. He was going to reach for the tube to put it on himself, but Yeosang grabbed his chin and pulled him down. He gently tilted his head back, and Mingi felt something flutter inside him as he looked up into his friend’s kind, beautiful face. It was always intimidating to have someone as perfectly beautiful as Yeosang stare right at him, a masterwork statue completely focused on him. But his heart was racing with anticipation, not fear.

Yeosang took the wand of the lip gloss with its felt tip covered in the shimmery pink, and delicately applied it to Mingi’s top and lower lip. From getting his makeup done all the time, Mingi knew that it didn’t have to be this careful, this direct or… tantalizing. He was sure if Yeosang were to touch his cheek again, the caress would burn his hand, and yet he wanted more. Whatever Yeosang was giving him, he wanted more of it.

Yeosang smacked his own lips together, making a kissy face, a prompt for him to do the same to spread the lip gloss more evenly. He complied under Yeosang’s watchful eyes, unable to deny the man anything. Even when Yeosang touched up the outline of his lips with the tips of his slender fingers. Even though he was so sensitive and wanted to squirm away, he stayed still. When Yeosang deemed it perfect, he continued to stare at the beautiful bow and arch of Mingi’s lips and Mingi could feel where his lips were sticking together from the gloss and he hoped that it looked good enough on him.

He could feel everything in that moment: Yeosang’s firm grip on his chin, the stitches of his sweater laying across his shoulders, the lace of the panties rubbing between his cheeks, the strain of his cock and balls pushing against its front, the hem of his skirt sitting on top of his thighs, and the deepness of Yeosang’s voice reverberating through his head as he asked him one question.

“Have you ever kissed anyone when you’re both wearing lip gloss?”

“No.” His answer was a rush of breath, pushed out as he surged forward to connect them in a kiss. A kiss is but a kiss, but Yeosang was right. The glide of their lips together, the way they stuck as if they were never supposed to come apart was much better than any glossless kiss Mingi has ever had. Better than better. It was intoxicating.

Mingi grabbed at Yeosang’s shoulders to hold him closer and ask for more. Yeosang opened his mouth in answer, allowed for the kiss to become slicker, dirtier. His hands traveled to grip onto Mingi’s hips and when he squeezed tight Mingi gave his first, delicious moan. His head was spinning, and he finally broke the kiss so he could settle himself down. It was so strange and new to feel how airy it was between his legs under his skirt.

Yet at the same time, the panties kept his erect dick pressed up against his pelvis with less space to move than ever. Its lace fabric was soft but insanely stimulating as he grew harder and the head of his cock poked free above their hemline. But that only made the elastic band of panties rub against his sensitive head more consistently and his hips punched forward at the friction. It felt so good but too soon, yet Yeosang didn’t seem intent on slowing down or letting him escape for even a breath.

Yeosang’s plush lips kissed down his neck, pausing to suck wherever he wanted. They were going on vacation after all. He could mark all he wanted. Mingi struggled against him, breath hitching when he sucked a bruise into the juncture of his neck then sucked some more as the skin grew sensitive under his tongue. When he heard a whimper he pulled away, but he dragged Mingi’s hips to meet his own. He slotted a leg between Mingi’s and pressed forward until he could feel the man’s cock weep against his thigh.

“Yeosang…” He pleaded.

“How do you feel?”

“Hot. And tingley.”

Yeosang quirked his lips to the side a little smug and feeling a little coy. “You don’t want to take your clothes off, do you? You just got them on.”

“No!”

“Good.”

Yeosang loved the setup of his room. He led Mingi over to his bed on the bottom bunk, sat down, and tugged the man down into his lap back to chest. Across from them, the mirror was placed just right.

“Wait, I’m too heavy!”

“Shhh. Look forwards. Look at yourself.”

Yeosang spread his legs wide with Mingi’s longer ones placed on the outside so he became spread wide too. Some would think it looked awkward to have someone so large sit in the lap of someone so much smaller, but Yeosang relished in the way he completely disappeared behind Mingi’s broad back. Because even though it seemed like he wasn’t there at all, it was still his shorter legs that held Mingi open for the world to see. It was his small self that kept the giant wriggling in place, submissive in his hold. His fishnets dark and contrasting against Mingi’s pink thigh highs. He loved it and he knew Mingi did too. Or at least he was grinding back against him anyway.

His white skirt was just barely covering him, just barely saving his jewels from the view in the revealing mirror. Hand shaking, he pulled up the front of his skirt anyway, putting his hard cock straining against the white lace himself. The panties were already stained with his skirt getting wet next. His dick just kept drooling, he was so turned on from the sight of himself in such a compromising state that he should blush from the narcissism of it, yet he could only groan.

He could feel how hard Yeosang was underneath him, and he grinded his ass back and forward to feel the entirety of his length. When Yeosang’s hand snaked around only to tease him by running his fingers up his parted thighs, Mingi wanted to cry. He needed to be touched now. He got Yeosang’s words instead.

“God, look at you. You look like a dream made just for me. Mingi, how could you be so pretty like this?”

Mingi shuddered and while he wanted to rock back even harder, this time Yeosang held him still and didn’t let him move an inch away from his teasing hand. His fingers traced the lace against his cock, but they were light as a feather. Yet still, he was so wound up, he drooled enough precum at the touch for it to spill from the head and drip onto the culprit’s fingers. Yeosang laughed as he spread that precum between his fingers and finally rubbed them against his slit, everything slick between them.

“Yeosang enough, please!” Mingi’s voice cracked as he whined, finally done and frustrated with all this teasing. When the fingers pulled away, he wanted to cry, and he was about to turn around and unleash a temper tantrum on his friend, when he was hushed again.

“Okay, princess, what do you want me to do?”

“Touch me!” Mingi said, still petulant even as he was melting inside at his nickname used against him. Yeosang laughed and nudged him to turn around in his lap so they could face each other, and he could see that beautiful blush.

“But how do you want me to touch you?” For emphasis, Yeosang ran his hands up the backs of Mingi’s thighs to cup his ass. He squeezed and Mingi bowed over to bury his face in Yeosang’s neck.

“Can you help me with something actually?”

“Of course.” Yeosang turned gentle instead of teasing as he rubbed Mingi’s back. He could sense his friend’s nerves picking up again. Wrapped in his arms, Mingi took a deep breath.

“Can you finger me? Every time I try, it doesn’t feel as good as everyone says it’s supposed to. I don’t know what I’m doing wrong.”

Yeosang kissed his collarbones and grinded up into the beautiful man on top of him. Oh, this was going to be everything he was waiting for.

“It just takes practice. But let me do that for you today; I’ll make you feel so good you won’t be able to stand it.”

“But you know what you’re doing right?” Mingi was still apprehensive, even as his legs shook at the feeling of Yeosang’s cock rubbing against his through the barrier of their skirts. He hungered for more still, but he was too scared to jump in headfirst. He needed Yeosang’s steady, controlled guidance. He needed reassurance.

“Yes, princess. I’ll take good care of you.”

Before they got up, Mingi leaned in for one more kiss, and Yeosang didn’t let him go until he was panting again, eyes unfocused and lost in a haze as they pulled apart. Standing on shaky knees, Mingi fixed his socks from where they started to slip. He wanted to feel them squeezing onto his thighs where they were supposed to be. If this was his fantasy, then he wanted it perfect.

“Alright, lay on your stomach.” Yeosang arranged the pillows so he had one to lay his head on and another to slide under his hips. “While you may have fingered yourself before, I’m going to take this slow okay?”

“Okay.” Mingi nodded along, hypnotized by the way Yeosang’s lips shimmered with leftover, smudged gloss as he instructed him. Instead of being pulled down, his white skirt was pushed up higher and the back of it flipped over. He should be running away, cowering from being exposed like this and seen. But he arched his back, propping his butt up a bit more for his friend.

“I’m not going to take any of this off either. You took so much time getting ready for me, I want to keep looking at you like this.”

“O-okay.” Mingi said, biting his lip at the compliment and spreading his legs even wider than Yeosang needed to fit between them. Anticipation and nerves had him jumpy, twitching at the faintest brush of Yeosang’s fingers over his thighs. When Yeosang actually grabbed his ass to pull his underwear to the side and reveal his entrance, Mingi almost jerked away completely. He was just so wound up; he couldn’t help it. Yeosang chuckled at him anyway.

“You’re so sensitive baby. You sure you can handle this?” He teased, as two of his lube slicked fingers gently rubbed around his rim. His other hand kept Mingi’s cheeks spread apart for him to work, and Yeosang took the opportunity to admire his clenching hole. Even this part of him was excited for what came next, and it was amusing to watch as Mingi squirmed with embarrassment even as his body screamed for more.

“Yes! Please Yeosang, put them in.”

Mingi gasped as he felt the first finger enter him. He did his best to keep relaxed, and it managed to sink all the way inside smoothly, Yeosang knuckles brushed against his cheeks. But this was the easy part; he could always get in fingers in without a problem. It always got difficult when he tried to make it feel good. Yeosang didn’t even need a second finger to solve that problem.

Gently, he shifted his finger back and forth and from side to side, rubbing and exploring Mingi’s inner walls until he got the response he was looking for. Mingi shot up onto his hands and a loud groan ripped from his lips as Yeosang prodded at his sensitive prostate. His hips instinctually kicked forwards, looking to fuck something, anything, when Yeosang’s finger kept pressing into the bundle of nerves for a breath of a second before backing off again. The prostate yielded an intense pleasure, a sensation that rocked through the body like a hit and could be just as overwhelming if not coaxed right.

Yeosang wanted to ease him into it, and it was only when Mingi finally gasped out another moan before clasping back down to bury his face into the sheets, that he pushed in a second finger. Mingi arched back into his hand, clenching and pulling his fingers deeper into himself even as he whined at the stretch. Those fingers were endless in their teasing; they worked to drill into him at a steady pace that kept him panting, but it was only for brief moments that they would actually curl up to press upon that magic spot that promised his ruin.

“How does that feel? It doesn’t hurt?”

“No, it doesn’t fucking hurt. Do it more or harder or whatever you nee—”

When he got what he wanted, Mingi threw his head back in a silent cry. Yeosang’s fingers worked in a small circle around the area of his prostrate the pleasure surging every time he pressed dead center on top of it. His panties were an absolute mess with the front almost entirely sticky and wet from his drooling precum as he continued to rut down into the pillow propping his hips up. The panties had rolled halfway down his dick, but he couldn’t even remember to fuss over them now when he chased the soft but bare minimum friction the pillow could give his aching shaft.

“You’re not going to last long.” Yeosang sounded like he was laughing faintly, but that only made the blood rush faster through Mingi’s veins. He could only sob as he nodded along, completely at the mercy of tingly pleasure that continued to build inside him, pushing him to burst. He felt three fingers pump inside of him and he could scream at how they completely engulfed the area of his prostate, something always pressed exactly where he needed it to, and he was absolutely not going to last long at all.

“Wanna cum. I want to cum now. Now, please.” He didn’t why he was pleading, but he couldn’t stop the mumbling mantra of spilled from him. Mingi finally reached down to take his cock in hand and stroked it fast. When he felt soft lips kiss his shoulder, he couldn’t register that it was Yeosang until he heard his deep voice rumble against his ear as calm and controlled as ever.

“Go on. Cum in your panties, sweetheart. Ruin them for me.” He said. Mingi craned his neck around, looking to chase those sweet lips, but his eyes fell on the mirror once again. Reflected back at him was Yeosang dark and beautiful and taking him apart with only a single hand as he kneeled with his ass in the air, artfully framed by his pretty skirt and socks. Looking at his hole stretch greedily to keep the fingers inside him and the panties pulled taut to the side for all to be revealed to the world, he cried out a strangled moan and finally made a mess.

He came across the pillow and sheets and continued to rut against the soft fabric to ride out the intense high of pleasure that swept through him. Immediately his limbs felt like jello and he collapsed to the bed in a panting heap. His hips twitched in small aborted thrusts, compelled to chase every last twinge of pleasure before it was all gone. His skin felt like it was buzzing with the release of such pent-up energy and once again it was the feeling of kisses that brought him back to the present.

Yeosang had followed him to the bed, laying right on top of him as he kissed at his back underneath his pink sweater. His hard cock press insistently into the cleft of his ass, but there was no way they could actually fuck right now; Mingi would pass out. Luckily, Yeosang seemed to have another idea in mind as he started to rock into Mingi, grinding his dick into the give of his pert ass cheeks.

“Just relax like that, princess. Would you mind if I got off like this?”

“Can you?”

“Absolutely.”

Mingi flushed a deep red at the thought of being used like a little toy for Yeosang’s release, but it only made that buzzing under his skin increase. He wanted to help, and this was how Yeosang wanted him. He whined softly under his breath when he felt Yeosang’s pace pick up as he started dig into him deep, snap his hips faster. He just had to lie there and take it. He would take anything the man gave him at this point. His mind floated in a haze; his only thought focused on feeling Yeosang ‘scum on him like some kind of rag. He needed to feel, to have Yeosang’s cum as his prize for helping and being good.

Yeosang panted against his back as he started to grind his hips faster into the soft flesh. He tugged down Mingi’s sweater just enough so he could press kisses into his shoulder blade unable to quite reach up to his neck. Mingi was so soft and pliant under him, letting him rut and buck as hard as he wanted. Just taking it all like he just wanted Yeosang to use him however he liked. It made him crazy; it catapulted him closer to orgasm. Just the thought of this pretty baby pleading for him to corrupt him had Yeosang close to tipping over that sharp edge.

“Fuckkk, I’m already close.”

“Yeosang.” Mingi groaned out, pushing his ass back into his hard cock. He had two handfuls of the sheets gripped tight in his fists and his voice broke as he started to beg. “Yeosang, please. Please cum in me. You have to… you have to cum in me!”

“Fucking! Fuck yes!” Yeosang pulled back enough to jerk himself off with one hand and use the other to yank down those pure white panties stretched over Mingi’s pert ass. He didn’t care if he ripped his own clothes; he had Mingi on the verge of tears under him begging to have him cum inside his ass even though they didn’t fuck; begging like a little cumdumb whore dressed up in his little cumslut clothes.

He couldn’t take it anymore. The first spurt of cum landed on Mingi’s skirt, but he was able to control himself enough to spread Mingi open once again and stuff just the head of his cock into his tight hole. He worked his hips in small circles to drag the tip of his cock back and forth inside Mingi; overstimulating his sensitive entrance and making the man moan out loud in pleasure so loud Yeosang was glad they waited until everyone was gone from the dorm.

Mingi clawed at the sheets as he felt warmth spread further and further inside of him as Yeosang came more and more. He would have been more concerned for how much cum Yeosang had stored up, but he loved every drop of it and wouldn’t complain. His hips worked back onto Yeosang’s dick, his body craving to be filled up to the brim even as it overstimulated his most sensitive insides. The man behind him shivered as his hungry hole clenched around him tighter to milk everything Yeosang had to offer.

“Hmm.” Yeosang smirked as he decided to be a little mean. He plunged fully inside Mingi in one long, hard thrust, knocking Mingi further up the bed and filling up the hungry slut with the entire, thick length of his hard cock. It caused him to groan as the pleasure started to border on the sweet pain of being too much, but it was worth it to hear Mingi gasp and shake under him, trapped against the bed and still rutting back onto his length.

“Fuck, Yeosang. Yeosang.” Mingi couldn’t stop moaning his name as he pulled out slowly, inch by inch. The man couldn’t stop shivering in Yeosang’s hands as he held his legs open so he could watch his cum bubble out of his fluttering hole. And his friend’s tears finally fell as he felt Yeosang pull back up the lace panties, silently commanding him to sit in his mess and dirty them even more. It was just so much; he couldn’t contain the wild rush of adrenaline and emotions that came with the best orgasm of his entire life.

Yeosang held him close as he cried, pushing him over onto his side and crawling up the bed to lay down beside him. His arms felt strong as they wrapped around him and hugged him tight. Mingi cried harder as he felt so cared for and protected when he was at his most vulnerable, yet in the back of his mind he was also so embarrassed to be crying in front of his friend like this. But Yeosang kissed those worries away, pressing his lips softly to his fingers, to his cheeks, to the tip of his nose.

“You did so well, Mingi. So pretty and good for me. Thank you for doing this with me. For showing me your cute clothes and letting me kiss you like this. Baby, my pretty baby. You’re beautiful like this. Perfect for me always.” In Yeosang’s deep voice his sweet words sounded like a lullaby. They were also exactly what Mingi needed to hear right now. With every compliment and kiss and comforting rubs against his skin, the frayed knot of insecurities inside Mingi’s chest started to loosen up. A ball of fears and anxieties he didn’t even know were there slowly came undone until it went completely away.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m crying.” Mingi sniffled, but Yeosang shushed him with a slow kiss.

“It’s okay. It’s normal to cry after things like this. It gets intense being so vulnerable with someone, but you were amazing Mingi. So sweet in your cute skirt and socks. Thank you for sharing this with me; I loved playing with you. My pretty baby.”

Aftercare, his rebooting brain finally supplied him. A term Mingi came across on the internet a few times when he was ‘researching’ his interest in skirts and cute clothes. That’s what Yeosang was doing for him; he was still taking care of Mingi just as he had all night. At the realization, he melted into the sheets. His heart felt warm and cozy as Yeosang continued to whisper the sweetest things to him across the pillow. And he remembered that all parties needed aftercare in these situations in whatever form they preferred.

“Thank you Yeosang. Th-thank you for treating me so well an-and taking care of me.” Mingi stuttered. He didn’t know how to do this, but he wanted to reciprocate. With a steady hand, he brushed his fingers through Yeosang’s dark chestnut hair. He was too content for nerves otherwise he’d be nervous wreck trying this out for the first time too. Whether or not Mingi was doing it right, Yeosang eyes softened as the two gazed at each other. He understood Mingi’s intentions and the two came together for another gentle kiss, sharing their gratitude and love for each other.

When they parted, Yeosang guided Mingi to curl his larger body around him and to rest his head on his chest. He started to hum an actual lullaby for Mingi to fall asleep to. 

“I love you.” Mingi mumbled, voice thick with drowsiness. They all told each other they loved one another as close members of a music group, but it felt different now. The words have changed. Maybe not romantically, but the statement was just as true. He needed to tell Yeosang that he loved him, that whatever just happened between them would never diminish that. If anything, it strengthened the words, deepened them, gave them new meaning. “Thank you… I… love you.”

He was drifting off to sleep, but before he went out entirely, he felt Yeosang’s soft lips press once again into his forehead.

“I love you too. But don’t think that I’m going to let you get away without helping clean this up later.”

The two friends fell asleep with matching smiles shared only between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Comments and Kudos <3 Make My Day <3
> 
> Can I interest you guys in Round 2? I think Seonghwa wants to join in next time >:]


	2. It's Okay If It Gets a Little Stained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 2 with Seonghwa! Let's get it >:]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would yall believe me if I said I started writing this two weeks after I posted the first chapter 0^0 LISTEN sometimes things gotta marinate for a while to get them to the right spice level. But I have returned! Thanks everybody for liking this fic so much, reading all your comments made my little gremlin heart happy <333
> 
> As promised, Seonghwa has joined the foray and oh god I am so sorry that this is so fucking LOOOOOOOng honestly i am never writing porn this long again, it was completely unnecessary but I had A VISION it was going to come to fruition one way or another. Threesome are so hard to write literally how does anyone on here manage an orgy. But yeah I'll reign myself in next time T^T why does it feel like I'm exorcising a demon out of me every time I post something? God, I'm just glad it's done, please enjoy!

Seonghwa was sitting at his dining room table when he got the first picture. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and went to check it, expecting it to be Jongho sending yet another meme to their group chat, but what he saw instead had his phone clattering to the floor.

“Seonghwa? Did something happen?” His mother called to him from the living room while his father poked his head out of the kitchen to say much of the same. Seonghwa could feel the tips of his ears burning in embarrassment but he managed to answer them calmly, normally.

“No, everything is fine. Just a bad jumpscare on twitter.” That got his parents to go off ranting about punks and hooligans on the internet, and Seonghwa was left alone again. He cautiously opened the message Yeosang had just texted him. It had no words. Instead, it was only one picture. In it was a man lying on a bed and turned away from the camera. There were two long, tanned legs leading up to a ridiculously short, white skirt and a familiar pink sweater. The skirt accentuated his small waist, and the sweater outlined his broad shoulders and back. The outfit was cute even innocent though this picture was certainly not.

He could recognize that head of faded, red hair anywhere. In his hand, on his phone, he was staring at a picture of his friend Mingi lying face down on a bed wearing a skirt and pink thigh-high socks while he was spreading his ass cheeks apart to show a trickle of white liquid dripping out of his red, fucked-out hole. It felt like all of the air was sucked out of his lungs as he tried to make sense of it even as an undercurrent of heat started to pool in his gut.

He steadied himself to type back a reply, but he received another photo before he could even hit send to question Yeosang on what the hell is going on. This one showed Mingi laying on his back, but his arms were brought up to hide his face behind the wide sleeves of his seater. His long torso was slightly arched like he was in a stretch and the sweater had risen up to expose his taut lower stomach. And just at the edge of the photo, Seonghwa could spot the white skirt and then his breath got stuck somewhere in his windpipe. The head of Mingi’s cock poked out, flushed and beautiful from the top of the skirt and when Seonghwa looked closer, he could see a shininess splattered all around that could only be one thing.

His fingers scrambled to slide to Yeosang’s contact before something else came through. Fuck texting, he pressed the call button. He needed answer right the fuck now. But Yeosang the little shit left his call to ring for a full minute when he damn well knew that he had his phone right in his hands. The call went through.

“So.” Seonghwa clipped.

“So.” Yeosang clipped right back, a devious smugness to his voice that drove Seonghwa up a wall.

“I take it you and Mingi stayed back at the dorm for this vacation break?”

“We’re enjoying ourselves with the relative quiet. Mingi’s not exactly the quietest person I’ve ever met.”

The implication was clear enough. Seonghwa could even hear Mingi’s compliant whined out in the background before Yeosang hushed him again. He would have to very careful with what he said during this call with both of his parents so close, but god did he want to hear Mingi like that again. Yeosang’s smirk was audible when Seonghwa was silent for too long, trying to reign himself in.

“He likes to wear skirts too. And other pretty things.” Another whimper, this one a bit more high-pitched and embarrassed this time. Seonghwa sucked in a slow breath.

“I could tell.”

“He’s really sensitive too.” There was a rustling of cloth. Yeosang was doing something else as he talked to him. A low moan rang out. “I really think you’d might like to come back and join us.”

“Yeosang, he came to you about this? You’re not pushing him along too fast?”

“No, hyung, it was his idea first,” Yeosang huffed.

“And he wants me to be there?” More rustling. Then Mingi’s voice came through the phone loud and clear in a drawn-out cry.

_“Seonghwa-hyung!”_

“Does that convince you?” Yeosang again.

Seonghwa fanned at his face; these kids were going to be the death of him. He was at his parent’s house for Christ’s sake. He abruptly hung up and texted out his next reply so keep things discrete.

_To Yeosangie <3: I’ll book train tickets tonight. You better be ready for when I get back because I intend to make this extra trip well worth it._

A shiver slipped down Seonghwa’s spine, and he knew that miles away Yeosang was shaking in excitement too.

///

“He wants to join. In a couple of days, he’ll come back to the dorm.” Yeosang smirked at his phone, but deviously sizing Mingi up from underneath his lashes. “You want to send him a few more pictures? To help hurry him home.”

Just the thought made Mingi’s dick twitch, but he held himself back, biting his lip.

“Isn’t it dangerous to have pictures of us like this?”

“Isn’t that why it’s fun?” Yeosang pushed him back to lie down again, his hand rubbing across Mingi’s chest. Now he felt precome beading at his tip even as much as he tried to focus on being responsible. “Don’t worry, I won’t include your face… well, your whole face.”

For this Yeosang become a professional photographer, walking around the bed to get the best angle and fixing Mingi’s clothes to lay exactly how he wanted them to. But he was a naughty photographer, constantly touching Mingi in ways he didn’t have to: flicking his nipple here, palming his cock over his skirt there, thumbing the inside of his thighs. Of course, Mingi was squirmy, the touches resembling what he really wanted to feel, but not enough. Yeosang smacked him lightly to remain still. But even that started to feel good. Mingi hoped that Yeosang didn’t notice him clench his legs together but by the hungry way that the man stared at him, he probably had.

They started off with a simple full body shot that cut off just above his collarbones, so Seonghwa could see the whole outfit together. Then Yeosang straddled his chest and placed his hand on Mingi’s throat. It was just resting there, but still Mingi swallowed hard. Yeosang had left his sound on, and he could hear the camera function snapping away.

“You need to tell a story with your pictures, you know?” Yeosang murmured, squeezing for a moment before sliding down to rest on top of Mingi’s legs. He slid his hand partially up the white skirt, and Mingi whimpered low in his throat. Yeosang soothed him by rubbing his thumb in small circles as he took another picture before sliding his hand all the way up Mingi’s thigh and pushing the skirt to flip up onto his stomach. Mingi’s face was too hot, his cheeks absolutely burning.

The head of his cock was still poking out of his panties, and the cool air-conditioning against it made him shiver. Yet Yeosang didn’t attempt to fix it, just kept taking photos. _Snap, snap._ He cupped Mingi’s bulge, going down to squeeze his balls. _Snap._ Swallowing a whine as his cockhead drooled even more precome. He could feel it dripping onto his stomach and he was sure that it was staining both his skirt and his panties. He had just washed them this morning too. Yeosang dipped his fingers in the fluid, then drew out a string out of it connecting them. _Snap._

“You’re excited. He loves that.”

“You sent them already?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

Yeosang got up to kneel between Mingi’s spread legs, and beckoned him to sit up on all fours in front of him. He helped Mingi to stick out his ass just right so the skirt will show off his curves then he threaded his fingers through Mingi’s soft peach hair. “Can you do me a favor?”

He brought Mingi’s face close to the front of his plaid skirt and Mingi’s mouth was already watering at the suggestion. The outline of Yeosang’s cock was formidable, but he surged forward to kiss it through the cloth. _Snap._ Yeosang was still taking pictures, just barely getting the top of his head, maybe the sharp outline of his nose as he nuzzled closer. It only made Mingi get more into character. He was sinking into that comfortable space. The space he had been craving for so long.

It was important that Yeosang’s sheer panties remained in the shot, so he only pulled them far enough down his thighs to let his hard dick spree free. He pressed his tongue firmly against the base and slid up in one long lick, and that’s where Yeosang’s hand tugged at his hair again to stop him. The head of his cock rested heavy on his tongue mouth wide open as Yeosang brought the phone camera close. Before Mingi could pull away to say something, Yeosang went to reassure him.

“I’m only going to include your lips baby, don’t worry.”

_Snap._

With that, his hair was released and Mingi eagerly sucked Yeosang down his throat. For the first time, the brunette choked on his surprise at Mingi’s apparently not novice skill. The man took his hardened cock all the way back into his throat, the massive length only causing a small moment of struggle as he tried to hungrily stuff it all down before he was bobbing along at a steady pace.

This was something Mingi had discovered long ago that he really liked to do. Everyone liked to receive oral and it always lit a particular kind of fire inside of him when he managed to get his partners speechless and trembling from his mouth alone. It made him feel helpful and that made him feel good. Toe-curling, gut-satisfaction kind of good. And he always received a reward when he was this kind of good. He wouldn’t go so far and say the treat was tasty but what his reward meant was a testament of just how good he had been and whenever is would burst into his mouth, he could feel himself slip just that much more.

So lost in his rhythm and maintaining a nice, even suction, Mingi forgot that Yeosang was even taking picture until his fingers were back in his hair, tugging for him to stop. He pulled back to look up with dark eyes blown so wide, Yeosang was practically staring back at himself. And Mingi didn’t let go of his cock either; he continued to suckle at his head poking at his slit with a teasing tongue while he waited for whatever Yeosang wanted to say.

“Holy shit.”

It was about as eloquent as he could be given the circumstances. They took one picture of just a top down view of Mingi’s peach hair when Yeosang’s entire cock was snug in his throat and then one final picture of his mouth again this time dripping with spit and messy as hell as Yeosang’s straining hard member loomed over him. He managed to take the picture just as a small trickle of precome leaked from the head and was about to drip into Mingi’s open mouth. It was by far the hottest picture Yeosang had ever taken, and he didn’t even try to quiet his rumbling groan as he sent it off to Seonghwa for his restrained enjoyment. With love of course.

Yeosang tossed his phone up by the pillows and before he could even ask, Mingi got back to sucking his soul out of him. It wasn’t much longer before Yeosang was cumming with a strangled moan, his senses still heighten from their first round of fucking earlier that had prompted him to take the pictures in the first place. Mingi swallowed it all down like one would drink water in the desert, and Yeosang had to practically bat the man off him as he continued to suck softly for whatever cum he might have left.

“Fuck Mingi.”

They flopped onto the bed together, cuddled up like they hadn’t just send dirty pictures to one of their group members and then made plans to fuck with that same member. They kissed and didn’t talk of it further as Yeosang thought of the matter as already settled and he wanted to devour Mingi’s fucked out dick sucking lips until the sun came up again. But eventually he did peel away from a shower and to get them a late-night, post-fuck snack, pecking Mingi’s nose before he went.

Mingi giggled as he left, but too soon after the bedroom door closed his doubts started to niggle at him. He tossed and turned, his socks becoming skewed around his legs and his skirt getting caught under him as he twisted. But he didn’t want to take any of it off yet. It would be right to yet, he would feel so naked and bare even in his regular night shirt and sweats. He couldn’t help but feel like something was missing and after a while he realized that it was his humility.

He and Yeosang had just gotten together, and now he already wanted more? He was being so greedy and who was he to interrupt his hyung’s wholesome trip home with his degenerate desires. It just wasn’t right. He clutched at one of the silky soft pillows on Yeosang’s bed and hoped that the cloudy thoughts would pass. But like the clouds they were heavy and slow moving, and the longer they hovered over him the more distressed he became. He reached out for his phone, heaving a defeated sigh and prepared to call the whole thing off and apologize profusely for his actions.

As he summoned the courage to finally bring up Seonghwa’s contact number, his phone started to ring. Seonghwa was calling him instead, and Mingi had to swallow the sudden panic inside of him from being startled. His hyung had an uncanny ability to sense when Mingi was anxious over something and needed his guidance. He was just glad that it was only a phone call instead of a video chat so he wouldn’t have to hide the way he was biting at his nails.

“Hey Mingi-ya—”

“Hyung, are you sure you’re alright with coming here? You don’t think its too weird? We didn’t mean to interrupt your trip back home. Yeosang thought you would really like it. It’s really okay if you don’t wan—’

“Mingi, Mingi! I haven’t even said three words and you’re already interrupting hyung! I was just calling to check on you. I swear, Yeosang pampers you once and you’re forgetting all your manners.” Seonghwa’s light laugh filtered over the connection, and Mingi huffed with embarrassment as his squeezed his pillow tighter. He hadn’t realized how wound up he actually was, but Seonghwa didn’t follow through to reprimand him. Instead, the man just sighed his name sweetly over the phone.

“Mingi-ya, maybe you’re the one who’s not too sure about this. What’s wrong? What’s bothering you?”

And suddenly he didn’t know the words to say. He wanted Seonghwa to come back to have fun with them. He _really_ wanted to show Seonghwa just how cute he could really be in the right clothes. But doubt and embarrassment and anxiety still twisted together inside him to create dark voices that whispered to him, _“Isn’t this going too well? He’s going to get here and be disappointed. He didn’t like you like this before, why would he now? What if he comes just to laugh?”_

“Um, just, are you sure? It’s not weird?” Mingi hated that he spoke so quietly, all curled in bed like a turtle retracted into his shell. They were just two people talking; he should be able handle that without trembling like a leaf. Seonghwa wasn’t even in the same room as him, what was he going to do when he actually got here?

“Ah.”

He swore that his heart stopped when Seonghwa just breathed into the phone, not saying anything at all. Like he had figured something out and was thinking about how to settle it.

“I really liked those pictures you guys sent me.”

And now Mingi couldn’t breathe either. He clutched onto his phone for dear life as Seonghwa’s voice thickened to a slow drawl, a knowingness in his words that Mingi couldn’t understand. But he wanted to hear every word of he had to say.

“You looked edible. Where did you get that skirt? I kind of want to ask you to wear it again, want to see it on you in person, but I think Yeosang wants to have more fun than that. He only has such a large wardrobe because he keeps getting bored with every outfit. But baby, you looked as sweet as dream. Even when you were on your knees. Is it okay if I call you baby, Mingi?”

“Y-yes.” The word had never sounded so right before.

“Didn’t Yeosang tell you that I like to dress up too?”

“No.”

Seonghwa sighed, the roll of his eyes audible. “He’s so mean; I’m sure he wanted to shock you once my clothes came off. I like to wear lingerie sometimes baby. Their underwear is so much more fun. I promise you nothing is weird.”

“Okay.”

“You aren’t weird.”

“Okay.” Mingi repeated in a much smaller voice, embarrassed at getting caught being self-conscious. He’s the unflappable, confident Mingi, right?

“But you still feel weird about it though.” Not a question; it left nowhere to hide unless he lied. And he was shit at lying especially to his Seonghwa hyung.

“Yes.”

“Baby, baby, how can I make you feel more comfortable? Is there something you want?”

“Can we…”

“Yes.”

“I haven’t even said it though!” Mingi laughed at their ridiculousness. Already the tension was leaving his shoulders. He felt lighter, the words, the request coming loose from the vice of his throat. Seonghwa was so ready to give or do whatever it takes for Mingi feel comfortable with him and that meant more than anything he could have said over the phone. “Hyung, when you get here, can we have a little date with the three of us in the apartment?”

“Oh, that’s so cute! I would like that it would be so much fun, of course we can do that.”

Now Mingi wished that Seonghwa had called for a video chat, so that he could see the wide, pearly-white smile that was certainly spread over the other man’s face. For now, though, he had the warmth of his voice as he reassured him that he wanted this to happen just as much as Mingi wanted it to.

With Yeosang, they had spent weeks talking about clothes and how different clothes made them feel. Even if Yeosang had guided him along at the start of his journey, they explored things together, had spent countless afternoons wrapped up with each other, passing over magazines for the other to look at, and whispering about those dark, doubting voices to dispel everything they said.

Mingi was close with Seonghwa, after all everyone seemed to be enchanted by the beautiful man. They would tease each other, cuddle together, Seonghwa would dote on him, and Mingi would blush at the open affection even as he soaked every drop of it up. But they had never been like this with each other. There had never been a _baby_ before. It just felt like it was going so fast. At least a little too fast for him.

“And can I wear my pretty clothes? And then later. I guess we can d-do stuff then.”

“I think that would be perfect, Mingi-ya.”

Later, Yeosang crawled into his bed after he finished up in the bathroom. Another day of their vacation drew to a close. The exhaustion from their rampant comebacks and tours swept in along with the bone-deep satisfaction from their earlier playtime, and Mingi had never slept so well in his life.

///

As their relationship developed over the past few weeks, Mingi has found that he loves Yeosang’s hands. With them, he always held him with a firm gentleness. It should sound contradictory, but the thing was that Yeosang was strong. He was much stronger than he looked, and when he would grab something his forearms would become taut and defined. His biceps would bulge noticeable enough even through his clothes. And whenever he would grab Mingi, he could feel that strength guiding him, whether to move him out of the way to pull him closer.

But he has never hurt him with that strength. It was only a reassurance that remained contained as Yeosang touched him softly all over, caressing him so nicely Mingi would forget that this man could probably flip him over his shoulder and onto the ground if he wanted to. His hands were always there to soothe him, and Mingi didn’t know how to thank him for it.

At the moment, a hand threaded through his hair again and again, playing with it really. He tucked his unruly faded orange hair behind his ears and scooped another lock to twirl absentmindedly. Occasionally the hand would dip down to squeeze the nape of his neck in a small message. Mingi wanted to melt into those capable hands completely, but once again his anxious mind started working overtime.

They sat on the couch together, snuggled up without an inch between them as the television played a re-run of some variety show. The hands, the snuggling the comedy show, they were all an effort to help him relax, because while Yeosang lounged back on the cushions as indolent as a cat, Mingi sat up straight and proper. He was watching the show, but he was only laughing when the reaction track prompted. Really he was watching their front door. Because at any minute Seonghwa was going to walk through that door, and Mingi was going to have to admit to his hyung how much of a careless person he was.

They were supposed to have their date today and while it had been Mingi’s idea in the first place he hadn’t given much thought to what they would actually do. They had to stay inside so they could wear their pretty clothes, and when Mingi shot out of bed that morning he had scrambled around the apartment to realize there wasn’t much they could do that was date-like in anyway.

In a last-ditch effort, a pile of videogames was stacked on the coffee table in front of them along with 3 controllers and a pack of batteries. It was all laid out in a neat presentation he felt would please Seonghwa, but all in all they would just be playing some videogames together. Like they do almost every other day when they’re usually in the apartment. It wasn’t that he didn’t like playing videogames with his friends, but it wouldn’t be special.

At least Yeosang had helped him both pick out his outfit for today and style his hair. He tugged at the frayed edge of his skirt, the fuzzy threads tickling his bare thighs. This time, he was wearing an actual jean skirt with its dark blue denim complimenting his tan skin. The moment he had seen the skirt in a shop window, he had to have it, because stitched into its side seam with everest green thread was a vine that crawled up to a cute, bright flower just under the pocket.

The threaded details had made his heart pound excitedly over how cute they were and how cute they would look on him too. They also seemed to be very attention-grabbing as Yeosang immediately started to trace the design when they sat down, regardless of Mingi’s hitched breath at the feeling of the man’s fingers dragging up and down his thigh through the denim. Maybe he was doing it to on purpose to mess with him or to distract him from his nerves. He never knew what exactly was going on in that beautiful head of his.

Mingi reached up to run his finger along one of the colorful clips in his hair. Yeosang had used several of them to pin his faded orange locks away from his face, and one of them spelled out the title “Princess” with its plastic. That one was his favorite. Another one that clipped back the hair by his ear was in the shape of a small pink bow, and he had nearly vibrated out of his seat when Yeosang was putting it in. They made him look styled to perfection and like he belonged on the cover of magazine.

It was a special feeling, because despite being feature in several magazines with his group, Mingi didn’t always feel like he deserved all the fuss of a stylist team and high-class photography cameras when they did those photoshoots. In the comfort of their apartment though he wanted to strut into every room even if his only catwalk were the hallways. He had practiced different poses in his room once he was all dressed up, blowing kisses in the bathroom mirror and throwing peace signs. His lips sparkled with Yeosang’s pink glittery lip gloss once again and this time they were matching for today’s date!

His outfit was completed with a simple white, long-sleeved crop top that featured a cartoonish heart in its center. At first, he thought it was a little weird for a crop top to be both revealing and have long-sleeves at the same time, but he found that he enjoyed the comfort of being able to tuck his fingers inside the sleeves. The crop top was long enough to only reveal the thinnest strip of bare skin, but it was still a daring choice for him. The decision of wearing it made him feel bold and courageous, but the longer he sat on the couch stewing in his anxiety the more he wondered whether he was actually pulling off the cute yet sexy outfit.

Yeosang had reassured him with many kisses to his cheek and tummy that he was. Giggling together, they had helped to fix each other’s smudged gloss before they settled on the couch to wait. Somehow, Yeosang managed to make his sparkly, pink lips match with the more laid-back vibe of the t-shirt dress and leggings he was wearing for their date. His chestnut brown hair was starting to get too long, the end reaching to graze his delicate eyelashes.

Mingi brushed the strands away, and then suddenly he heard the most terrifying sound ever come from the door: a key jingling in the lock. The door swung open, and there stood Seonghwa, overburdened with his suitcases and a few grocery bags hanging off his arm. For a moment, Mingi froze as the shock of panic swept through him. His hands were sweating while they rushed to cover over his bare legs, to hide the cute, denim skirt he was so proud of just a minute ago. He couldn’t help it; he was so scared of the judgement even if it would never come.

Seonghwa looked over to them on the couch, and instantly his face broke into a brilliant smile. He dropped all of his bags to the floor and raised his arms in a wide-open hug.

“Minmin! Look at you, baby!”

Just like that the panic swirling inside him vanished, only leaving a behind a shy hesitance to show his hyung the full outfit. Yeosang grabbed his hand to pull him to his feet, and Seonghwa was already walking over to wrap him up in his arms. No more hiding now.

“Hi, hyung, how was your trip?”

Seonghwa swatted aside the question, physically batting it out of the air.

“We can catch up about that later. Let me see the whole thing!”

Mingi gave him a twirl before hunching over his back to strike an exaggerated fashion model pose. The three laughed together exchanging hugs and greetings between them, before Seonghwa held Mingi at arm’s length to look him up and down closely. He smiled as he brushed through his ginger hair, tapping at the princess hairclip.

“Mingi, you’re too pretty for a date inside like this. And it’s so unfair that I’m just wearing tattered, old travel pants. I would’ve worn something nicer if I had known you were going to look this good.”

By ‘tattered, old travel pants,’ Seonghwa must have meant the stylish, ripped jeans that clung tight to his long legs. With it, he just wore a loose maroon turtleneck, but it frustrated Mingi how perfect Seonghwa looked in such simple clothes. It was just like when he looked at Yeosang, the two of them beautiful works of art come to life; both of them perfectly crafted to fluster Mingi to no end. He ducked his head at the barrage of compliments even rubbing his neck out of shyness from how happy each one made him.

“And is that lip gloss?” Seonghwa asked with a gasp, peering closer for a better look.

“Yeah, it’s Yeosang’s!” Without thinking, Mingi puckered up his lips to blow Seonghwa a kiss. The man gazed at him slack-jawed while his eyes lit up with the burning fire of desire. Staring at Mingi, he licked his lips at whatever show he was surely imaging in his head with Mingi as the star, and Mingi was struck like a deer in a spotlight. Seonghwa’s intense attention burned through him and he was left at a lost for what to do. Luckily, Yeosang was there to release the tension. They weren’t ready for all of that quite yet.

“I’m here, too! And feeling very ignored right now. Hyung, do you like my dress?”

“But I’ve seen you wear this dress; you know how much I love it.”

“You can just say you don’t think I’m pretty…”

“I didn’t say that!”

Mingi chuckled at the two of them bickering while he walked over to pick up Seonghwa’s discarded bags.

“What’s this hyung?” He asked, lifting up the grocery bag. All he could see was a copious amount of butter inside.

“It’s for cookies!” Seonghwa scooped the bag from him to bring it into the kitchen, Yeosang and Mingi following close behind. “I thought we could back chocolate-chip cookies for our date. Is that okay? I didn’t mean to take over anything if you already had a plan—"

“No, no, no, hyung this is perfect! I want to bake cookies with you guys.” Mingi rushed out as he shook his head frantically and his lazy videogame date plans were graciously kicked to the curb. But when he stepped up to the kitchen counter, he frowned staring down at his sleeves. “Wait… what about our clothes? I really don’t want to get them messed up, sorry.”

He pulled the sleeves over his fingers and then connected them together to make a little shirt tunnel. It was just baking cookies; once the dough was formed any stray bits could easily be brushed off without staining something. And Mingi usually didn’t care too much about stains on his clothes; he’s worn the same stretched out shirts and ratty sweatpants for years despite both his mom and Hongjoong demanding that he throw them away.

But these were his Pretty clothes. They had to stay Pretty. And the whole point of their date in the apartment was to be able to wear them. Yeosang shrugged from beside him, already scrolling through a recipe’s instructions he found through his phone.

“Let’s just pull on an old shirt over everything. You don’t have to change out of your crop top, princess.” Mingi blushed a bit at being babied but nodded along to the solution all the same. It seemed like a happy middle ground.

That devouring stare took over Seonghwa again, his attention most likely caught on Mingi’s nickname used with this new context of their relationship. After a long look, he was rushing down the hall, Mingi and Yeosang left blinking at each other in the kitchen.

“Just wait there!”

When he returned, he held two of his old t-shirts. Touched by the sweet gesture, Mingi reached out to take the shirt, but Yeosang merely lifted his arms above his head. Seonghwa stepped towards him and dressed Yeosang himself in his shirt, taking extra care to pull his head through and straighten out the shirt along his sides. Yeosang let himself he handled and fussed over, but when he looked down at himself, he snorted.

“Did it really have to be some of your shirts, hyung? You’re not subtle at all.”

“Bite me, people giver their clothes to their dates all the time. I can’t help that you look so incredibly cute in mine.” Seonghwa said with a cheeky grin before he turned to Mingi. “Up.”

Mingi complied, raising his arms and bowing his head. He couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him when Seonghwa’s fingers brushed along his bare waist. The man patted his hip when he was finished dressing him and reached up to give a caress to his blushing cheeks just to feel the heat of them.

Mingi was flushed over the saccharine sweetness of it all, the intense, raw care that lay beneath all of his hyung’s gentle touches. But then he stood up straight and looked down at himself. Yeosang looked cute in Seonghwa’s clothes; his smaller frame was swallowed up by a shirt that was much too big for him. The shirt was almost like a second, short dress on him. It was domestic. It was cute. It was right.

But on Mingi, it didn’t look right at all. Seonghwa had clearly given him his biggest, old t-shirt, a shirt Mingi remembered to be loose and oversized even on its owner. But Mingi was tall _and_ broad. The shirt barely reached past the top of his skirt, and stretched across his shoulders, a bit tight in the arms. The feeling of how the shirt struggled to fit him properly wretched Mingi out of his little fantasy of the perfect indoors date.

He saw himself how others must see him as a 6-foot man wearing a too short skirt and a grubby shirt that didn’t fit. He was ridiculous, he was perverse, he didn’t deserve—

A soft pair of lips kissed into his own. They were chaste, gone before he could really feel them, then all he could see were Seonghwa’s bright eyes gazing up at him like Mingi was a great painting hung up in a museum. The man chuckled a bit awkwardly as he stepped back.

“Sorry, I just had to do that. You look… perfect.” When Mingi didn’t say anything, still standing dazed in the middle of the kitchen, he rushed on. “But if it’s too weird or you just want to wear your own clothes that’s totally fine. Well, more than fine, I want you to be comfortable wit—”

“You really like seeing me wear your clothes?” Mingi interrupted. He had to hear it.

“Yeah, of course! You look cuter than I could have ever imagined.”

And that was that. Yeosang caught his hand to give him a squeeze of encouragement. He knew how hard it was for Mingi to ignore all the little things those dark voices told him. And he was proud of him for being brave enough to take each tiny step towards the things he wants. The things that make him happy.

Mingi was still a bit self-conscious over how the shirt hugged close along his sides, showing off his form. But every time Seonghwa stared at him, his confidence grew. Seonghwa’s attention didn’t just end with his eyes, whenever the man is close enough, even if he’s just passing behind Mingi, his hands somehow found his waist. The touches were as brief as a second, yet they distracted Mingi enough to keep him stuttering over his words.

Yeosang was eyeing him and monitoring the situation with sharp scrutiny. Once he determined that Mingi was just fine, he joined in on the fun as well, poking Mingi’s stomach or wrapping his arm around him to tug him closer. They were supposed to be making cookies dammit, but here Mingi was becoming more and more hypersensitive to the touches and movements of his two friends like his body was waking up from a long nap.

When it came time to beat the ingredients together to form the dough, they realized that they didn’t have an electric mixer and would have to beat together the dough themselves. And this is where Mingi realized just how fucked he might truly be.

Yeosang went first to start off the beating while Seonghwa and Mingi stood by just watching him and talking over stories from Seonghwa’s trip home. Both his t-shirt dress and Seonghwa’s shirt were short sleeved leaving his arms exposed. After a minute of intense beating with Yeosang deftly whipping the spoon around the bowl and scraping any unmixed flour off the sides, his arms started to bunch and bulge. The muscles of his biceps and forearms pulled taut and became more defined than Mingi remembered them being. And he tried very hard not to stare at them.

And he was failing.

Seonghwa leaned in closer to whisper about an embarrassing story about Hongjoong that he scandalously shared with his parents, but Mingi was more focused on how the man’s breath hit the shell of his ear and the warmth of his body so close to his. And Yeosang grunted out a guttural sound as he stepped up his beating pace, and finally another part of Mingi woke up too.

His dick started to harden as arousal tinged his senses. It was very interested in Yeosang’s strong arms and everything they could possibly do, but now was not the time for semi hard-ons in the kitchen. In preparation for this date, Mingi had bought his first pair of panties to wear under his skirt, and while they were comfy with their soft cotton, they suffered from the design of most women’s underwear. There was absolutely nowhere to put his dick and balls.

He had even bought boyshorts style panties that were the most similar to his usual boxers just shorter, but he still had to settle with sweeping his junk to the side into one leg hole to dangle between the fabric and his leg. When flaccid, his cockhead had barely poked out from the bottom end of his panties, but it couldn’t be seen from beneath his skirt so he decided to just enjoy the fresh air between his legs and not to worry about it too much.

Now he was very much worried, as his dick chubbed up to the hundreds of images racing through his mind just because Yeosang decided to be buff today. Honestly how dare he sabotage Mingi like this, because it was most definitely on purpose.

He turned away to lock onto eye contact with Seonghwa, partially to force himself to stop perceiving Yeosang entirely and to prevent Seonghwa from looking anywhere else, especially not down. He didn’t want his hyung to discover how dirty-minded and distracted he really was when he was the one to make such a big deal over having a proper date before fucking each other’s brains out.

But even when he was only half-hard, Mingi’s erection bulged the front of his jean skirt, the imprint of his cock clearly showing through the fabric. That imagery itself made Mingi take a shuddering breath through his nose, but he determined to pull himself together. As he listened to Seonghwa’s story, he ran through his multiplication tables and recited the names of every South Korean president in an attempt to quip his body’s natural but debase reaction in the bud.

But Yeosang’s voice broke through his concentration.

“Hyung, I’m tired, can you finish it?”

“Of course!” Seonghwa took Yeosang’s place at the bowl, but the dough was mostly formed with only a few lumpy patches left to smooth out.

And Yeosang stepped right up to Mingi with his pointy teeth bared in a knowing smile. He trapped Mingi against the counter with those strong arms and peered up into his red face. Dammit, and he almost got away without anyone noticing.

Yeosang didn’t waste his breath pointing out the obvious; instead, he pressed their hips together, felt Mingi’s half-hard cock jump at the friction, and pulled the taller man down into a demanding kiss. Mingi, of course, gave into him easily; he always did. Yeosang kissed him with intent, his tongue already prying open his lips to slip inside. Their bodies rolled together once, and it was enough to drag a soft moan out of Mingi, and then he was lifted up onto the kitchen counter before he could chase after more.

He squeaked out a surprised, strangled noise at the foreign feeling of someone carrying his weight for him, of someone jostling him around and completely manhandling him into the place that they wanted him to be. He was always too big for anyone to do that before, and he was finding it hard to breath under the raging heart that rolled through him at the sensation.

“What’s got you so worked up?” drawled Yeosang who grinned up at him as he bullied Mingi’s legs open and acting like he didn’t just use the very 2 reasons for Mingi’s arousal, those buff ass arms, to riles him up even more. The meanie didn’t even let him answer the question in favor of slipping his tongue back into Mingi’s mouth to kiss away whatever little air he had left.

One of his hands gripped onto Mingi’s thigh where his jean skirt came to an end and his thumb stroked the skin tucked away under the fabric. It was so close to where Mingi’s dick throbbed into a full erection that, he let out a small whine at the unfairness of it all, but it was Yeosang who grunted in annoyance.

With a hand tugging at his hair, Seonghwa pulled him away from the kiss. Carefully of course, Seonghwa was always careful, but right now he was also as stern as a disappointed teacher. Yeosang assessed that sternness and smiled coyly.

“So, it’s gonna be that kind of day, huh? Mingi, I think you’re going to really enjoy this.”

Mingi looked between them, confused, but Seonghwa only said, “Mingi asked for us to wait until after our date for any sexual play to start. Don’t get impatient.”

“He started it by popping a boner over me beating the fuck out of some flour and eggs.”

“Well, Mingi’s always been easy to get… excited, but that doesn’t change what we’re here to do. We only have to roll up the cookies and bake them, you can wait another 20 minutes, Yeosang-ah.”

Yeosang huffed but removed himself from Mingi’s personal space. Meanwhile, Mingi stayed on the counter with his bright red face buried in his hands. Not only had Yeosang discovered his little problem, but Seonghwa had noticed too, and it was just so embarrassing, he wanted to melt into sink and down the garbage disposal. He reluctantly allowed his hyung to pry two of his fingers away so they could see each other.

“It’s okay. It’s perfectly normal and natural of your body. But baby while I may enjoy the view, remember what you’re wearing right now.” Seonghwa patted his knee cheerily and went off to grab some spoons to scoop out the right amount of cookie dough for each cookie. Mingi looked down at his bare legs still spread wide open to the world before realizing that anyone could look up his skirt and see his panties. He gasped immediately clamping his legs shut even as his cock stirred once more at the thought of others seeing him like this. That would have to be an exploration for another day.

He shirts to slide off the counter, but Seonghwa stops him before his feet can hit the ground.

“How about you stay up here, hm? You look so charming sitting here and swinging your feet.”

It was just a suggestion of course, a polite request. But when Mingi saw how happy Seonghwa became from his obedience to the suggestion, he felt his every hair stand on end. Like an electric shock, one thought zapped through him, making his toes curl.

_He was being good._

And he only wanted to be more good, so he parked his butt on the counter and rolled as many dough balls as Seonghwa placed in his hands. Yeosang constantly snuck behind Seonghwa’s back to steal kisses from Mingi who would giggle with each once. His head was filling up with a pleasant buzz as he sank with contentment into the moment. This was exactly where he wanted to be: dressed prettily in his pretty clothes and being good for his two most special friends. There was no way Seonghwa didn’t notice their antics, but he chose not to say anything on them. But he wouldn’t join in on the kissing fest either, and Mingi was starting to pout.

When the last dough ball was placed on the tray, and the whole batch placed into the oven, Seonghwa finally turned to face his two dongsaengs with his hands on his hips in exasperation. By this point, Mingi had been reduced back to a breathless mess, gasping into Yeosang’s persistent mouth. They parted when Seonghwa cleared his throat loudly.

“What do you think you’re doing there?”

Seonghwa didn’t sound angry or upset, but still the question froze Mingi in place on the counter. There was a demand behind his words, and Mingi worried his bottom lip, thinking he may have made a mistake by doing something he wasn’t supposed to. And that meant he wasn’t being good. But then Yeosang stepped forward and spoke for the both of them.

“C’mon, hyung. The cookies are baking now, so we have some time to kill.” He crossed the kitchen, slowly taking off the old shirt as he went and revealing how much more form-fitting the dress underneath was. Its neckline dipped lower than a crewcut exposing his toned chest, still pale from Winter. He wore a thin black choker from which a silver charm dangled right in the hollow of his throat enticing the eye to travel down the length of his body.

As he stepped up to Seonghwa, he brushed out his beautiful, chestnut hair. He was a temptation few could resist, and Seonghwa was a man who had fallen before him many times before.

“You can probably still taste Mingi if you kiss me hard enough.”

Seonghwa grabbed him then, and they kissed slowly, precisely. And without tongue. That was fine with Yeosang for he was a patient man, and this was only a warning that Seonghwa was about to start his own fun. Even though they kissed languidly without urgency or haste, it was enough to make Mingi whine. They were quite the sight to see together with slow roving hands grasping at curves and stoking up muscles, and the baby felt left out, now pouting even more.

“I want a kiss too!” He spoke up, and the two broke apart, interrupted. They had the same smile on their face, a smile that made Mingi’s stomach flutter and swoop. They strode over together side by side, arm in arm.

“You’ve had plenty of kisses though. Don’t be so greedy.” Yeosang said without any read bite. But Mingi would not be cowed so easily.

“I want Seonghwa to kiss me too!”

Seonghwa answered him with his spit-slick lips. He squeezed the back of Mingi’s neck and kissed him gently, again slow and precise. But Mingi was not a patient man, already too revved up for such careful, chaste treatment. There was too much energy buzzing under his skin, too much anticipation pent up inside. Yeosang was right; he was greedy, and he wanted more. Seonghwa denied him, however. He kept his lips sealed, and his hands only moved to occasionally stroke the short-cropped hair of his neck.

But there was another hand touching him. A much more devious hand. Yeosang leaned against the counter beside them, watching the show with his chin resting against his knuckles. But his other hand slid right up Mingi’s skirt until he could grip the thick meat of his inner thighs. Mingi squirmed as Yeosang kneaded and caressed him, as he dug his nails into the sensitive skin.

It felt so strange to be treated like a precious porcelain doll and a loose Tinder hookup at the same time. To be reined in by one and riled up by the other; it confused his senses, and his mind narrowed in on every touch from his two partners. He couldn’t even think of anything else, even losing track of time as he surrendered over into their care.

He whimpered, loud and clear, when Yeosang stroked him all the way up and under his panties to give a pinch to the very top of his thigh. So close to where his dick had swelled to a full erection, the tip leaking a drop of pre-cum even when he was given pain instead of pleasure. Seonghwa finally pulled away from their pure kiss to fix him with a stern look.

“What? Isn’t this what you wanted?”

Mingi struggled to steady his breathing, so he could speak without sounding so debauched already when his hyung was still so calm and collected, but Yeosang dragged his fingernails all the way down his thigh causing a shuddering gasp to escape him. There was no way Seonghwa didn’t notice Yeosang playing with him under his skirt, but he made no comment on the wandering hand. He stared expectantly at Mingi’s flushed face, his eyebrows arched.

“Hyung, kiss me for real please.” God, why was he pleading already when they’ve barely done a thing?

“What about our wholesome date?”

“Hyung, please!” He begged as Yeosang squeezed his leg extra hard. “People make out on the first date all the time!”

Seonghwa let go of his neck to trail his hands down Mingi’s sides.

“Oh? Are we only making out today?” He grabbed at his hips and dragged him closer to the counter’s edge, Mingi’s legs forced to spread open wider to accommodate Seonghwa behind them. “You look like the type to put out a lot more than a few sloppy kisses. Is that right, Yeosang-ah?”

“Yep! He’ll even let you fuck him hyung. He _wants_ you to fuck him until he cries.” Yeosang said while he scratched Mingi hard enough to leave four red lines in a trail to his knee.

Of course, it had always been the plan that they would have sex together the day Seonghwa came home, but hearing them disregard that to talk about him like some slut to pass between them as they pleased made Mingi feel like he was going to buck out of his seat. He rutted up into the open air, the stiff jean fabric of his skirt providing the only friction he could find before Seonghwa stilled him by a firm handle on his hips.

“Ah! Y-you’re teasing me. Both of you.” Mingi realized out loud.

“Maybe… but I think you like it, _princess_.” Seonghwa smirked a little crooked before he was sealing Mingi’s lips with his own, this time licking into the other’s hot, open mouth. As Mingi squealed in delight at finally being kissed properly, one of his hyung’s hands left his hip to grind its heel into his bulging cock.

Mingi moaned, the sound swallowed by Seonghwa’s hungry mouth. Now his hyung kissed him without restraint, their mouths open and tongues dancing together. It was a mess; they swapped spit faster than they could swallow it. Mingi’s ears heated up in embarrassment when he felt wetness creep down from the corner of his mouth, but Seonghwa refused to let him retreat. It was like he was trying to get him to drool all over himself.

And the hand meanly pressing on his cock was not helping matters. The delicious pressure only made Mingi drool more as he whimpered and moaned from the barely there friction. Yeosang had moved up to tickle at his balls, catching one of them at time to roll between his evil fingers. His other hand joined the foray by pushing up Mingi’s two shirts enough to expose his hard nipples.

Before they could really start to torture him though, the oven timer rang out its sharp alarm. It’s loud buzzer startled Mingi enough for him to knock his head back into the cabinets.

“Ow!” He cried, and Seonghwa immediately let go of him to cradle the back of his head. Yeosang took care of the cookies, setting them to cool on the stovetop while Seonghwa kissed the bruised area.

“Poor baby.” He consoled while Mingi managed to sniff back his threatening tears. He was a bit relieved for the distraction; it saved him the embarrassment of creaming himself on the kitchen counter at their mercy. But the fire had been lit in his stomach, and he could no longer wait for a more appropriate time to start their bed-tumbling fun.

“Can we move to my room? I want to play now.”

“But we need to wait for the cookies to cool enough to move them to a cooling rack. Otherwise, it’ll be hard to unstick them from the tray.” Yeosang pointed out even when it was clear that he cared less about the cookies and more about getting back to teasing Mingi. He pulled on the end of Mingi’s cover shirt, intent on restarting right where he left off.

But Mingi sniffled loudly, threatening to cry for real if they didn’t lay him down on something soft soon. His butt was starting to hurt, and his feet had gone numb. Oh, and he had a raging hard-on that needed some proper care.

“Okay, okay,” Seonghwa intervened. “I’ll make sure the cookies cool properly, and you guys go on and get started.”

Mingi frowned for he did not want to leave his Seonghwa hyung behind to tidy up by himself, but he let Yeosang help him off the counter and lead the way to his bedroom. However, this meant he was now alone with Yeosang who may be patient but he was equally as naughty.

“Let’s take this now, hm?”

Seonghwa’s shirt was tossed to the floor, and Mingi bounced back into the soft embrace of his bed with a single push. Yeosang straddled one of his thighs and ground down to pull a huffy groan from the man under him. It was unfair; they weren’t grinding together. Yeosang was just using his body to hump into and get himself off while Mingi was forced to watch. He tried to slide a hand over to his aching crotch, but Yeosang beat him to it. He grabbed at Mingi thorough the skirt merely squeezing without any real intent.

“Yeosangie…” His other devious hand rucked up Mingi’s crop top to reveal his nipples again. He flicked at one of the brown buds then dropped low to suck it into his mouth. Mingi arched beautifully for him, squirming at the bits of pleasure Yeosang teased him with and bucking up his hips for more. “Touch me. Please! Why are you being mean?”

Yeosang tugged his nipple between his teeth before he popped off. He chuckled at how desperate Mingi sounded with all of his whining and moved his hand to reach underneath the skirt.

“I’m not being mean. You have to wait for Seonghwa hyung, because you don’t know how to control yourself.” He reached under the panties to grope Mingi’s cock with a loose fist that steadily grew tighter the more Mingi fought to meet him. He squeezed the head of his dick coaxing out any more precum he could use to slick up the shaft.

He kept his hand steady and soon enough Mingi’s legs were twitching and his breath hitched in a clear warning that he was going to cum soon. His hand immediately withdrew, and Yeosang laughed at how Mingi collapsed back onto the bed in a dramatic heave, with complaints already springing from his mouth.

“See? You have no shame about cumming so early without either of us. You need someone to keep you in check, because clearly you can’t do it yourself.”

Mingi thrashed his head against the pillows. “I can to! A-and its not a big deal anyway.”

“Okay then.” Yeosang grabbed him again, and his hips bucked up into touch immediately, still primed to hurtle down the road to orgasm. Yeosang continued to grind into his leg and jerked him off, but this time when Mingi started to shudder under the touch he didn’t stop. Instead, his other hand worked down the back of Mingi’s panties, his fingers rubbing against his hole. Mingi squeaked a high-pitched moan as his cock jerked, but there was nowhere for him to squirm away in a last bid to slow down the attack on his body.

As the tip of Yeosang’s pointer finger sunk into him, his orgasm burst, and he dumped spurt after spurt of thick cum into his pristine, boyshorts panties. Just as Yeosang pulled away from him, before he could even finish moaning out a wail of relief, Seonghwa walked into the bedroom. He walked in on Mingi with his skirt hiked up high on his thighs as he jizzed in his underwear while Yeosang sat idly by all pretty and calm and put together and definitely not hiding a devious smirk his cum-soaked fingers. He sucked them into his mouth to clean them of Mingi’s cum one by one.

Seonghwa sighed, mocking or genuinely disappointed, Mingi couldn’t tell.

“Oh sweetie, you made a mess of yourself. I was only gone for maybe 10 minutes.”

Mingi hung his head, unable to turn his burning cheeks to face his hyung. This was a set up! He has been bullied! Duped! Played for a sucker, and it wasn’t fair! Seonghwa swept over to them, kneeled onto the bed, and ghosted his fingers over Mingi’s soft, wet cock through his soaked panties. The man shuddered and clamped his legs together, the sparked that flew up his spine at the touch too much for him to stand. He felt sloppy, Seonghwa stopped him when he went to grab a tissue to clean himself up. His hyung’s fingers curled underneath his jaw and lifted his face to meet his gaze.

“You don’t want to stop, do you?” Seonghwa pouted at him. Mingi feverishly shook his head.

“No!” He gulped.

“Good baby.”

They kissed while Seonghwa pressed a trembling Mingi back into the nest of pillows and blankets of his unmade bed. Their hands roamed unhindered along their long bodies while Yeosang went about peeling off his leggings and searched for a stray bottle of lube. Seonghwa paid extra attention to Mingi’s thin waist that was laid bare for him by his cropped shirt. He grabbed and stroked, his thumbs sweeping over the defined lines of his taut lower stomach.

He fussed over Mingi’s skirt; pulling it down and straightening it out, so he could run his hands up and down Mingi’s legs. The contrast between Mingi’s soft skin and the treated denim was delicious and addictive, his hands never ceasing their heavy petting while Mingi could feel his hard-on swell to its thick fullness against his hip. He had to break away from their kiss with a frustrated whine.

“Hyung, can you get undressed? You promised that you have special clothes too.” He tugged at the maroon turtleneck before his curious fingers slipped underneath. He felt tight straps and sheer fabric, and he almost drooled again with how his mouth watered from his rampant sexy imaginings.

“Okay, okay.” Seonghwa chuckled, and off came the sweater. And then his socks. And then his pants.

Mingi was shocked completely speechless while Yeosang practically purred from across the room from where he had delved deep into Mingi’s closet. Together their hungry gazes devoured the feast of tan skin and black mesh before them.

Seonghwa wore a complete matching set of black panties, lace bra, and sheer garter belt holding up sexy mesh tights that came up to hug around his thighs. The bra was wireless and of a thicker cloth like a bandeau bra while the panties were cut into intricate straps that wrapped around his slender hips. They were tight only digging slightly into the skin where they clung, and they outlined the exaggerate v shape of Seonghwa’s lower stomach.

The garter belt hugged his small waist while the tights showed off just how long and muscular his legs were. Everything highlighted the beauty of Seonghwa’s incredible body and turned their hyung into a creature of such intense, confident sexuality that Mingi didn’t know where he should look. Seonghwa was art himself, a moving masterpiece that commanded the room with a few pieces of cloth. They could see how the clothes changed him, emboldened him, elevated him to a whole new kind of elegant beauty.

Like a seductress, Seonghwa slowly strode back to the bed, his hips swaying. He moved each of Mingi’s plushies to the floor with care. One by one the pillows were fluffed up, and the sheets smoothed out. Then he laid down with his head propped up by the cradle he had created, and he patted the top of his chest.

“Mingi, baby, come up here and let me taste you. I want you to sit on my face while you wear that cute fucking skirt and top.”

“What?” Mingi sputtered, ears heating to a bright red. “You can’t! I’m too big to si-sit on your face or anything like that!”

Sharp pain blossomed from his legs as anxious panic swelled within him. His nails dug into his skin from where he clutched his own thighs. They were too big; he was too big. For as tall as Mingi was, he could be considered lanky from his thin torso and slender arms. But he had the thighs of a dancer or a sprinter: thick, muscular, powerful. He was not as small or lightweight as Yeosang.

When he pictured Seonghwa’s head underneath his bottom, face peaking between his legs, he could only imagine himself accidentally suffocating the other man. It just wouldn’t work, and he’d ruin all the fun. Mingi didn’t realize how quick and stutter his breathing had become until someone strong hugged him from behind. Yeosang, his wonderful Yeosang.

“Shhh, you’re okay. Relax, my beautiful Mingi.” His deep voice whispered like the sweetest promise to Mingi’s ears. He turned around in Yeosang’s arms to show his tear-lined eyes. They kissed, a silent thank you from Mingi to his partner for pulling him out of his head as Yeosang so often does. “We’re not going to make you do anything you don’t want to, but never think that you can’t do something because of your size. That will never be a barrier with us, okay?”

“Okay.” Mingi said weakly. He brushed away his brief tears before they could make his face blotchy and not cute.

“Good. Now, the only important question is: do you want Seonghwa to eat you out, princess?”

“Um… yeah, I think so.”

They both smiled at him, their fondness overflowing.

“Then that’s all that matters. Now keep your skirt on for me baby.”

They resituated; Yeosang guided Mingi to turn around to face him and back up slowly until his knees spread on either side of Seonghwa’s shoulders until he hovered just above the man’s face. They shimmied his skirt up just above the curve of his ass so Seonghwa could yank his panties into a bunch and pull them to one side. He spread Mingi’s cheeks apart and after licking his lips dove right in.

“Oh!”

Mingi squealed at the new sensation of something as wet and strong as a tongue pushing at his sensitive hole. Overwhelmed, his body tried to instinctually twitch away, but Yeosang’s strong hands caught him by the shoulders and instead pushed him down to sit properly on Seonghwa’s devious mouth. The feeling became more intense and unrelenting, and Seonghwa’s tongue dipped inside his hole to lave over his quivering rim any way that he could.

Mingi moaned his loudest cry of pleasure yet, and Yeosang surged forward to capture him in a heated kiss. Kissing had become so natural between them, Mingi could find the special rhythm of their lips in his sleep, but he had to concentrate past his trembling legs and rolling hips to keep up with what Yeosang’s demanded of him. Their hands intertwined, grasping tightly onto the other as they shared this first experience together.

Mingi was beautiful, whining into his mouth, clutching at his fingers. Yeosang ground his ass back onto Seonghwa’s crotch to help them both relieve a bit of the edge building up inside them before he stood up on the unsteady mattress. One leg at a time, he pulled down his pale blue panties and held his leaking cock before Mingi’s open mouth.

Sometimes, Yeosang wished he was an alien with more than one pair of hands. It would certainly help in moments like this. With one, he balled up the front of dress to keep it out of the way and with his other hand he pulled Mingi down the length of his cock by the back of his neck. But he also wanted to hold Mingi by the cheek while he cooed at the man on his knees or sweep his hair back and keep it off his sweating forehead. He needed at least two hands to hold each of Mingi’s in his own, but that tenderness would have to wait. Maybe when he fucked him into oblivion they can lace their fingers together and hold tight.

Mingi gurgled a quiet, wet sound as the head of Yeosang’s cock pushed down his throat. Yeosang walked around with a monster swinging between his legs; a cock that was long and girthy with thick veins bulging along its sides, but Mingi has yet to choke once when swallowing it down. It helped to have a mouth as big as his, but he was also a born, cock-sucking champion, and he had a reputation to uphold. The only person with a more capable mouth was Seonghwa, and it was proving to be quite a challenge to suck dick as big as this while the mouth below him ate him out like he was a favorite dessert.

The cock in his mouth muffled his helpless groans, but Mingi struggled to suck it down at a steady pace. He kept stopping and restarting in his rhythm as Seonghwa would lick broadly back and forth over his hole before plunging inside to stroke the muscles that clenched around it. It caught him off guard every time causing drool to drip from his mouth as he went slack around Yeosang’s dick.

At this point, he was basically cockwarming him instead rather than actually giving a blowjob. Yeosang exhaled sharply in discontent and tapped on Mingi’s shoulder, drawing his attention back to him.

“Mingi-ya, do you need help? You have to do your part princess.”

Mingi whimpered and nodded, looking up at Yeosang with glittering eyes. He couldn’t do both at the same time, it was too much. He remained still as Yeosang gently grabbed either side of his head and shoved his cock further down his spasming throat.

Mingi floated off in that pleasurable haze as Yeosang used his mouth as a living, breathing cock sleeve. It can be uncomfortable for his throat to be abused like this, to be rammed into a pace he could never maintain by himself, but he found that the small drop of pain melted into the sea pleasure that cradled his entire body and kept him afloat in that state he constantly craved.

He’ll be sore tomorrow for sure. But for now, he could only think about begging for more, begging for it to never end. The only problem was his own throbbing erection. It was trapped in the stiff denim folds of his scrunched-up jean skirt. It pulsed uncomfortably hard against his belly, still swaddled in the sticky mess of his underwear, now drying in tacky clumps. It was gross, but his dick only throbbed harder at his degraded state, pearly tears of precum weeping from its head.

His hands laid uselessly at his sides, occasionally scrabbling to grab handfuls of his crop top when the waves of pleasure crested too high for him to handle. He could touch himself, bring himself to that tantalizing second orgasm, but that would be less fun. He wanted Yeosang or Seonghwa to touch him. He wanted them to deem him deserving enough to earn their touch. He wanted them to think he was good enough to be touched.

“Hey, hyung?” Yeosang from above him.

“Hm?” Seonghwa only gave a muffled noise of acknowledgement, still sucking at Mingi hole without relent.

“How’s his ass? Pretty fucking awesome, right?”

The man pulled off with a wet, slurping sound and a small kiss to the fluttering ring of muscle. But his attack on Mingi’s poor sensitive nerves wasn’t over yet. Where his mouth retreated, his fingers took over, sinking deeper than where his tongue could ever reach. Mingi groaned as tears slipped from the corners of his eyes, but he was ignored.

With his other hand, Seonghwa roughly grabbed one of Mingi’s ass cheeks, kneading the muscle and watching it bounce with Yeosang’s thrusts.

“God, yes. Mingi, how are you so fucking thick? You don’t even workout that much.”

“You should see it when he’s bouncing on a cock.”

“Fuck! Would you like that, baby? I bet you’re dying to get fucked by now.”

Mingi whined loud and long enough to interrupt them. He was desperate for somebody to fuck him; he didn’t care how. Yeosang grunted above him.

“Fuck. I’m cumming.”

Mingi braced himself, but Yeosang didn’t shove his entire cock as far down his warm, snug throat as he usually did. He pushed inside, but not too far, holding still for a just a moment before bitter cum splashed over Mingi’s tongue. Yeosang knew exactly what Seonghwa wanted so he came and came, watching as Mingi tried to swallow it all down with his Adam’s apple bobbing. But there was too much of it too fast. He swallowed again and again around Yeosang’s fat cock, but spit and frothy cum spilled down his chin to drip onto his collar bones and staining his shirt. Mingi whimpered at the mess he made, but Yeosang caught his wrist before he could wipe any of it away.

“Wait a second, I think someone wants to look at you first, princess. Can you get up for me or do you need help?”

“H-help.”

His legs were absolute jelly, but between the two of them, they got him off of Seonghwa to sit on the bed with the upmost care. His hyung cradled his face as his dark eyes became bottomless as he watched a string of cum slowly drip off his chin. Seonghwa was panting. Mingi could hear how ragged his breaths were stuttering over themselves, and he didn’t know if he was out of breath after going to town on his ass, or his he was entranced by Mingi’s messy face. Yeosang ran a loving hand up their hyung’s side before snapping back one of his black straps. The loud crack broke Seonghwa out of his trace.

“Mingi, you should know that hyung is kind of like you. He really likes cum. You know, he’s a cumslut.” Yeosang’s deft fingers swept across Mingi’s cheek. They picked up drops of cum and spread it all over then pressed against his swollen lips until he sucked them inside. “But he likes _seeing_ cum. Cumming on people. Making them cum on themselves over and over. Is that okay?”

“Yeah.” Mingi croaked. He kitten-licked at the pads of Yeosang’s fingers, wanting more. He was well beyond his usual stages of embarrassment, accepting the title of cumslut without the barest blush of shame. His mind had finally gone quiet enough for him to indulge in his deeper desires. He loved Yeosang’s cum or any cum from his partners. It was physical proof that he made them feel happy and were pleased by him. That they lusted after him, loved him. That he had done something right and got a reward for his good behavior.

He craved it, whether Yeosang came in his mouth or in his ass, feeling it inside him made him feel special and wanted and set his skin alight with shivery goosebumps. And Seonghwa was just like him. They chased after the same kind of primal validation, an archaic lust they could never have beyond these closed doors.

Mingi opened his eyes to dive headfirst into Seonghwa’s depthless gaze. They kissed deeply. When Seonghwa pulled back, his words were hoarse as if he had been the one left to choke on a dick.

“It’s true. That’s what I like. What do you like baby?”

“I want you to cum in me. Please, hyung.” He drew a long shaking breath as if gathering the strength. Mingi watched the way his Seonghwa hyung grew even harder through his black lace panties. His cock was enticing by the way it tented the delicate fabric, looking like a threat to rip it apart if he became any more aroused.

“Mingi-ya.” He swallowed, voice thick and heavy with desperation. “’M gonna fill you to the brim. Until you leak, baby. You like being messy, don’t you? You’ll be my messy, pretty boy?”

“God, yes, hyung.” Mingi’s hips canted forward at the promise, seeking someone firm and warm between his legs. Instead, he got Seonghwa’s thumb pressing flat on his tongue and holding his mouth open. It took a moment, but soon enough drool pooled and spilled over his lips, dripping to join the cum on his shirt. Seonghwa moaned at the sight alone meanwhile Yeosang petted through his peach-colored hair.

“Of course, we will. My princess is always on his best behavior to earn what he wants.”

Unable to answer, Mingi pleaded with watering eyes for Yeosang to do something, and the man crawled on all fours behind him, hands picking at the buttons of his skirt. “As cute as you look, this stiff thing needs to come off.”

Once the skirt was out of the way, discarded to the growing pile on the floor, they could all see how large the fresh wet patch under his cockhead had become. The pale blue fabric was almost translucent, and Seonghwa gave his dick a gentle flick just to see him twitch and whine. The two of them pounced back on him.

They kneeled together on the bed, Mingi sandwiched between them, and he tried his hardest to keep up right under their teasing touches. Yeosang grabbed his cock and balls by the handful over top his panties. His breath was hot against his neck.

“You’re so wet, did you cum again already? We still have to fuck you, princess.”

“I didn’t! I didn’t touch myself once.”

Seonghwa pulled Mingi so close, he had to spread his legs and lean onto his hyung’s thigh. He mewled at the friction, already humping against the strong muscle there. His hyung grunted into his neck, licking up a salty stripe of sweat.

“Good boy, waiting for us to play with you. Go ahead, baby. Make yourself cum again.”

Yeosang slapped his ass like he was a racehorse, and he was off, dragging his cock back and forth over his hyung’s soft skin. His panties were still bunched between his cheeks and they caught and stretched with his small frantic thrusts. They were pulled tighter against him and trapping his dick in their cotton, but he didn’t care if they became stretched out beyond repair. He was gonna cum, gonna cum, gonna cum, cum, cum.

Yeosang was silent as a wraith as he pushed two long, bony fingers past his puffy rim. Mingi jolted, rhythm lost as all of his attention was stolen by how good Yeosang’s fingers stuffed him up. He didn’t feel anything but zinging pleasure as the fingers pulled back just to sink even deeper than before. He didn’t know which feeling he wanted to chase after, and his hips lunged back and forth trying to have both while he whimpered in frustration. With his other hand, Yeosang made that decision for him by shoving him down hard onto Seonghwa’s thigh.

“C’mon, cream yourself again Mingi, so I can fuck you already.” The taunting tilt to Yeosang’s words had Mingi bucking like a jack rabbit. And when Yeosang gave him a third finger and curled all three of them just right, he came again with a muffled cry into his hyung’s shoulder. He came so much with his second orgasm that the sticky liquid seeped out of his panties and was smeared onto Seonghwa’s thigh as he continued rutting to chase the last of his high. Then he slumped over completely boneless, and two sets of arms encircled him to keep him up right.

“Good boy.” The words were whispered into his hair along with several kisses. He was exhausted, his dick felt chafed encased in all this wet, clinging fabric, yet he still pressed back onto Yeosang’s crotch when his dick rubbed up between his ass cheeks with the head catching on his loose hole. And still not a single person has fucked him yet.

“Yeosangie, Yeosangie, please just put it in already. Hyung, tell him to fuck me already.” He demanded, voice petulant and teary. They both chuckled at him.

“Hush, Minnie. It’s not nice to rush people.” Seonghwa said as he pinched one of Mingi’s pert nipples and dipped his other hand into his cum-soaked panties to fondle his sticky balls.

“But hyuuuuuung!” Mingi broke off into a moan when Yeosang finally pushed into him, his cock already lubed up and so thick. He didn’t even hear the bottle cap opening and now Yeosang speared so far into him, he couldn’t remember what else he had wanted to complain about.

Yeosang was so long, and he didn’t stop until their sweaty skin stuck together, the two joined together at the hips. In reality, dick size really didn’t matter; a person’s rim was one of the most sensitive areas of their body and even a pointer finger can reach the prostate. But Mingi couldn’t stop moaning, because he was just felt so _full._ Yeosang’s girth stretched him even more, and he swore he could feel the man’s cockhead jab at his stomach. It was already so much, he didn’t know what to do about the desperation that welled up inside him that screamed for someone to move.

Mingi sagged between them. Still in his post-orgasm haze, his walls were so relaxed that they just gave way to every inch Yeosang fed him, but he couldn’t take the tension anymore. Someone was laughing again. He could guess who, but he was too strung out to pester and put up a fight. Yeosang’s hips rocked forward in little pulses to reach even deeper inside like the little imp that he was. He draped himself along Mingi’s back and bit at his shoulder blade, at his special little spot where he always left a hickey when they fucked.

“You melt like butter under me.” He teased, squeezing Mingi’s bruised hips.

“Yeo… Yeo… please, what do you want? I’ll do it. I’ll earn it.”

“Fuck yourself with my cock. Work for me cum.”

It took every bit of strength he had left, but Mingi picked himself up and moved his hips enough to slide this monster cock in and out of his hole. Yeosang stayed as still, not caring to help if Mingi stumbled and stuttered and lost his pace. He only held those stretched-out panties to the side so they wouldn’t chafe between them and slapped his ass to tighten him up.

Mingi was a mess. Sweat poured down his neck and back and saliva drooled from the corners of his lips. He didn’t care what he looked like, not when he was so close to getting what he wanted. But Seonghwa seemed to care a whole lot. He devoured every inch of Mingi with his gaze, lingering on his open mouth. He kissed along one sweaty collarbone, licked up a salty neck, to reach his ear.

“What a beautiful princess.” He purred. “Can I use your mouth, pretty.”

“Yes.” Mingi croaked, his brow furrowed. He had yet to fine the right angle to fuck Yeosang’s cock into himself that would make his brain short-circuit. He was caught off guard when Seonghwa stood and slid off his underwear to only tilt Mingi’s head back and rest the head of his cock on his swollen bottom lip.

He did not push inside. He pulled away when Mingi tried to lick him. He only used one hand on Mingi’s jaw to keep him in one place and the other stripped fast over his dick. He twisted his rough palm over the flushed head, and Mingi was surprised to find that his cum didn’t shoot out like a water gun as Yeosang’s so often did.

Instead, when Seonghwa came with a low drawn-out moan, his cum beaded and drooled out lazily. He came in long, pearly strings that slipped over and filled Mingi’s waiting mouth.

“D-don’t swallow it yet, baby.” Seonghwa’s voice shook just like the rest of him, and Mingi watched wide-eyed as the man above him trembled like a leaf ensnared in a violent wind. He had never seen his hyung so affected before, so stripped bare with his every nerve exposed like a live wire. He was captivated, stopping all movement despite Yeosang’s cock sitting heavily up against his prostate inside of him.

He’ll be so good his hyung will have to fuck him afterwards. Seonghwa came and came, and Mingi didn’t swallow once even though the cum was so bitter on his tongue. He didn’t make a face at the gross, slimy feeling of thick jizz or whine in discomfort at being so still with his neck bent awkwardly back. He stayed in place and waited for his hyung’s every last drop, breathing steadily through his nose. Even when there was enough cum to cover his tongue. Then enough to reach his front teeth, his mouth teeming full of sticky seed.

Then enough to overflow, milky white rivers snaking down his neck, some even straying into his hair. That was when he whimpered, finally crying uncle. His cock throbbed so hard between his legs, hips shifting. He was so hot, his body on fire as Seonghwa thrusted his softening dick into his mouth for the first time, spearing through the pool of his own cum and fucking it out into a mess splattering down his front. Some of it was shoved down Mingi’s throat and he swallowed it gratefully with a moan.

He sucked at his hyung’s cock in a daze, instincts taking over to just bob his head and _to please._ Seonghwa must be a masochist; he jolted as if shocked with a cow prod but kept his oversensitive, overstimulated cock in the sucking vacuum of Mingi’s trained throat. It felt so good, the primal, greedy beast inside him grasping for more of that tingling euphoria. But he pulled out once his dick had gone completely soft, shrinking back and weeping white tears for mercy.

Translucent patches of drying cum stained his beautiful, black lingerie, but he didn’t mind it at all. He dropped to his knees and kissed all over Mingi’s cum-covered face.

“Oh my god. Oh my fucking god. You, baby, princess, my messy little boy. Fuck. Mingi that was perfect. You’re so perfect for me. You did so fucking well, that was the hardest I’ve came in my life. I can’t believe that just happened.” Seonghwa panted out every praise he could think of as he kissed Mingi’s blushing skin. Yeosang joined in on the barrage of kisses, working his lips up Mingi’s spine and across his broad shoulders.

“Look how much you made hyung cum, Minnie. Such a good boy. I felt you clench so tight around me when he was filling you up. You love having someone’s cum inside you so fucking much.”

Gently, Yeosang started to move inside his beloved, to remind him of the cock buried deep within him. Mingi mewled between them, his head hanging and his knees spreading wider to invite Yeosang closer.

“Hyung… hyungie.” He babbled with his lisp becoming more prominent as his concentration and control slipped away.

“Lay down, princess. Just relax now.”

Seonghwa shuffled back until Mingi could lay on his stomach and rest his head in his lap. Yeosang followed him, pressed him down into the mattress by a strong grip on his shoulders as his hips drove forward. He was really fucking Mingi now, he thrusted into him hard enough to fill the room with loud slapping sounds.

Mingi’s ass was going to be so red and sore after this, but he welcomed it. He arched into the rough rhythm, happy to finally get what he really wanted: someone fucking every thought out of his brain before he could latch onto a single one. He couldn’t think of a single thing, but the cock stretched him close to splitting and the man who fucked him silly.

Seonghwa let him bury his face into his thighs and suck at the tan flesh there. Just to give his whore mouth something to do. But when he felt something wet drip down his skin, he lifted up Mingi’s head to find tears running down his face. He was getting even messier, face becoming blotchy and the tears cutting through the cum all over him. Seonghwa gulped and grasped for his cool.

“Baby, what’s wrong? Are you doing okay?”

Yeosang didn’t stop his pace. Instead, he drilled into Mingi even faster when he heard his dainty, little hiccups shaking out of his body. Mingi wailed, hands clawing at the sheets.

“Hyung! Hyung is making me feel so good. H-he’s fucking me so hard, but-but want more.”

Seonghwa’s eyebrows shot up his forehead. He cupped Mingi’s cheek and thumbed some of his tears away.

“Hyung?” He questioned. He was sitting right in front of the man with Yeosang practically fucking him into his lap. There was no way Mingi was that out of it to confuse them.

“Sangie hyung!” Mingi cried out again and confirmed their suspicions. He worked his hips in little circles, making his ass bounce on the thick dick impaling him. “Fuck me, hyung, fuck me! Cum inside me. Make me take it.”

A growl ripped from Yeosang’s throat. He slapped Mingi’s ass hard enough to leave behind a burning handprint before gripping his shoulders again. His nails dug into his skin in two half circles of crescent-shaped imprints set to mark Mingi for the rest of the day, and Yeosang used all his strength to pull Mingi back onto his cock in time with his thrusts.

He lifted his leg to plant a foot flat on the bed and give his hips a better angle to pound away into his princess. Mingi shot up onto his elbows at the fresh sensation of being even fuller and his most sensitive walls lighting up in consuming pleasure. He was crying harder now. “There! Hyung please, there!”

Though his orgasm drew near, Yeosang held it off as best he could, so he had enough time to fuck Mingi into a sobbing mess. His poor princess still wasn’t ready to come again, his engorged cock slapping pitifully against his stomach, but Mingi wasn’t even focused on chasing down his third orgasm. It felt so good just to be fucked like an animal, to be stretched tight around a fat cock with Yeosang groaning into his back and Seonghwa petting his hair. They were two sides of the same coin that had Mingi floating off into the most blissful oblivion.

When he had no more tears left, sniffling a bit but practically fucked into hoarse silence, Yeosang rammed deep and released into him. His cum felt so hot inside like molten magma melting Mingi from within. They continued to rock together, intensity and harshness dying down, but pushing just as deep as Yeosang pumped him full of all the cum he had left. Mingi moaned as he churned the cum inside him. He could feel a trickle of it leaking out of him whenever Yeosang pulled back, and he clenched tighter in a desperate bid to keep the rest inside.

Yeosang moaned as well, sensitive in his post-orgasm, but he still managed to laugh at his cum-silly princess. “Fucking cumslut, hold on a second.”

He fucked into Mingi for a bit longer, enjoying the slippery feeling of fucking into a cum-soaked hole. When he pulled out, he held Mingi’s shaking legs open wide, because he liked to watch him squirm feeling his hard-earned cum drip out of him. Mingi whined, and he swiped everything that escaped to stuff it back inside, grinning wide and sharp when he felt how his ass sucked in his fingers almost like it was begging them not to go.

Mingi slumped on the bed. He’d been so thoroughly fucked and filled to bursting, his body would have been completely satiated if it weren’t for the erection rubbing between his tummy and the bed. Two pairs of hands roamed over his body, four heat-seeking missiles set to find any point of tension and rub it away.

“I want Hwa hyung now.” He may have been exhausted with words almost being too much of an effort, but he could take it.

“Take a moment, baby. I’m not going anywhere.”

“But hyung… need you too.”

“Okay, but careful now. Let’s take these filthy things off first.”

His tacky, cum-filled panties were pulled down his long legs and thrown aside. He shivered though he didn’t feel cold. Anticipation, maybe. They rolled him over onto his back and folded him like paper until his knees almost reached his ears. It was a difficult position to get into after all they’ve done, but Mingi could guess why Seonghwa wanted to fuck him like this.

He didn’t mind the protest of his muscles when Seonghwa finally plunged inside of him. He slid right in without any resistance. Mingi’s hole had been fucked loose and was overflowing with Yeosang’s cum. Seonghwa shuddered when he was fully seated inside, and he felt the mess of him encasing his cock. Despite Mingi’s tinny whimpers to move immediately, he gave them a moment to sit together just to feel each other and embrace this new connection between them.

He was sentimental like that.

When he planted a kiss on Mingi’s pointy nose and licked some of the sweat off his brow, he began to move. Seonghwa fucked slow, but he didn’t skip out on thrusting his whole length as far as he could into that wet heat. Mingi rewarded his efforts with a deep moan, such a sweet sound. Seonghwa could watch his toes curl in pleasure whenever he hit just the right spot.

Even though Mingi’s bottom was raised up into the air, slowly more and more cum was fucked out of him. It felt so dirty to be dripping with one man’s release while he got fucked by another, his cock pushing so deep inside that it forced the cum to squish out of him. He didn’t complain about the loss this time; he just let the pleasure surging through his body overcome him and lead him to that dangerous third peak.

Yeosang kissed him as a reward for being good and he needed to cum right fucking now. His crop top had been pushed up to his armpits, but he had been made such a mess all over, he didn’t think it helped much to protect it from stains. When Seonghwa wrapped a hand around his sore dick to pump it steadily and Yeosang rubbed over his nipples, he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He was hurtling towards the end, his body’s reactions no longer within his control.

It took a squeeze to his cockhead, a thrust dead on his prostate, and a pinch of his nipples all at once, and Mingi was coming for a third time. He let out a broken cry, and his cock splashed a few pathetic spurts of cum onto his torso. Seonghwa rubbed over the mess, spreading it down the trembling lines of his stomach, and he bucked faster into Mingi, chasing his own high. When his thrusts turned erratic, Mingi braced himself and clenched hard around the cock pounding into him even as his nerves screamed in hypersensitivity.

He was rewarded with a second load of cum pumped straight into him. A few stray tears escaped him. Instinctively, he rocked into Seonghwa, unable to stop himself from milking his hyung for whatever he had left even when his body was beyond overspent.

Seonghwa pulled out with a gasp. Because he wasn’t mean like Yeosang, he let Mingi horde his precious cum in peace. He was content enough to know that he left their princess an absolute mess inside and out. Sticky, filthy, bursting with their thick cum.

Together, they helped Mingi uncurl onto the bed, then swaddle him in their arms, pressed flush shoulder to hip on either side. They knew he was still oversensitive and frazzled with sensation, so they just held him. There would be plenty of kisses to come when he was ready. The only signs that Mingi was still with them and not fucked into unconsciousness were the little twitches of his hips and the quiet moans he let out whenever he felt their cum shift inside him.

He would be content to float here in this haze between his two most favorite people for hours, and together they drifted into a quiet rest. They indulged in the kind of fake sleep where they more refused to accept full consciousness rather than actually fall asleep. Golden sunlight from the afternoon outside kept the room bright and warm. Their phones buzzed and pinged from where they sat on Mingi’s desk, but they remained ignored. The room was rank with the smell of sex, but the sweet fragrance of their baked cookies crept under the door.

Life called to them and asked them to return from their blissful vacation. Playtime was over.

“Minmin… Mingi… it’s time to clean up now.” Someone was carefully taking the clips out of his hair, while the other patted his hips to fully rouse him. “I know you’re not asleep baby.”

Mingi whined about the inconvenience of moving when he was tired to his very bone, but he sat up anyway. He was absolutely filthy, the bed was a mess, and he knew they had to start cleaning now or risk having to stay up late to finish laundry.

He rubbed at his eyes and sadly glanced to the door. They had to step out of the fantasy now and back into the real world where Mingi was much larger than his companions. Princess though he was, he would not be carried to the bathroom like he wanted to be, and he would have to walk himself. Getting lifted onto a counter was one thing but being carried all the way to the bathroom was asking for a lot.

Seonghwa left first to gather all the towels they would need, and Yeosang undressed completely in the bedroom, tossing his clothes and all those discarded on the floor into Mingi’s laundry basket. Mingi followed him and did the same, nose wrinkling at how his pretty clothes stuck to his sweaty body. But as he scooted to the edge of the bed to rise onto shaky legs, Yeosang stepped forward and gave his bent back to him. He was offering a piggyback ride to the bathroom that Mingi accepted though he was a little nervous about them collapsing in a heap somewhere.

“You don’t have to, I’m okay.”

“I want to.”

They wobbled a lot, but they got to the bathroom just fine. Mingi giggled with giddy delight the entire way and pressed a hundred grateful kisses to the top of Yeosang’s head. He was deposited right under the steaming spray of their shower, his head lolling forward at the warm comfort of the water. The stall wasn’t big enough to comfortably fit all 3 of them, so Yeosang passed him off into Seonghwa’s care. He understood that Seonghwa needed this much more than any of them, especially after they did scenes like this.

“Just relax, Mingi-ya. Let me take care of it.”

So Mingi did. He handed Seonghwa his washcloth already sudded up with his mandarin-scented soap then let his hyung take over. If Seonghwa was gentle with him before then he treated Mingi as if he was the most delicate flower now. He always kept a hand somewhere on Mingi’s body as he moved around scrubbing his skin. He nudged his limbs where he wanted them and soothed away his shuddering whimpers as they wiped away any leftover cum still inside him.

And he was thorough. Very thorough. Mingi didn’t think there was a spot on him that Seonghwa didn’t wash over twice. He even shampooed and combed through Mingi’s orange hair with his special hairbrush, leaving not a tangle behind. Mingi worried that they were taking all of the hot water from Yeosang, but then Seonghwa led him out of the shower, wrapped him up in several fluffy towels, and sat him down on the toilet to wait while he got to work scrubbing up Yeosang next.

Yeosang wasn’t even that dirty; he was just a little sweaty from the exercise of sex and that’s when a realization struck Mingi.

“Oh!” He exclaimed out loud, and the two men looked over to him, concern quickly passing over their faces. “I get it now; Seonghwa hyung likes to make people dirty so he can clean them up again. He likes making the mess so he can take comfort in cleaning it up.”

Yeosang cackled, his laughter bouncing around the bathroom tiles as Seonghwa sputtered with his cheeks turning a bright red. Their dignified hyung collected a cup of water to splash Mingi with as he gave an indignant squawk.

“Yah! When you say it like that you make me out to be a weirdo!”

“You are a weirdo, hyung.” Yeosang shot back playfully, and he avenged Mingi by splashing him back. They played with each other for a bit then got out when the water started to turn cold.

Mingi sighed as he dressed back into his usual sweatpants and soft hoodie. They were his favorite clothes to wear since he loved being comfortable and safely tucked away within them, but he always got wistful every time he had to put away his pretty clothes. He started a small load of laundry for everyone and was surprised to come back to the common room to find Seonghwa packing a bag of the cookies and Yeosang putting on his shoes at the door.

“What’s going on?” He asked, voice small as he started to get nervous that they were going to leave him so soon. He didn’t want to be alone yet. Seonghwa smiled at him and came up to kiss his temple to banish any dark thoughts away.

“I thought we could take a walk along the Kum river while it was still nice out. The sun should be setting when we get there, and it’ll be so pretty for the rest of our date. Would that be alright with you?”

“Yes!” Mingi shouted out in happiness. “Just let me get something.”

He rushed back into his room and grabbed his princess hair clip along with a hat. He wasn’t confident enough to wear something like that out in public so brazenly when it wasn’t for an idol schedule, but it could be his little secret to enjoy. He clipped it back into his hair as he sped back to the front door. Yeosang smiled at him so fondly seeing the clip and stopped him putting his hat on so he could pin it on him neater.

When it was safely hidden by his cap, they shared a long, sweet kiss. Seonghwa kissed him too before they went out the door, and the two of them tasted like chocolate, the sneaky bastards eating the cookies without him. But Mingi still thought they tasted better with all of their kisses and gentle touches than every dessert in the world, and he would rather indulge in them every single time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Seonghwa's were kink-shamed in the making of this fic :]
> 
> I will continue to add chapters to this work! But I will be focusing on some other projects for a while because I think we all need some mingi comfort fics in these trying times :(((( i miss my baby
> 
> If you would like you can follow my [twitter.](https://twitter.com/rawrsharks1) It is a private account because it is nsfw so please have your age in your bio if you like to follow. For the time being we are in permanent loving mingi hours b/c it is my safe space and as stated I MISS MY BABY Or you can send me stuff on [curiouscat!](https://curiouscat.me/rawrsharks1)
> 
> THANKS FOR READING ^3^ <3 <3 <3
> 
> <3 Comments and Kudos <3 Make My Day <3


	3. Extended Author's Note

Hi guys! There are a few more things I wanted to address about this work, but I didn’t want to make the A/N too long last chapter and not everyone is going to care. So here goes!

This is a porn without plot smut fic that is (obviously) a piece of fiction where I will simply be exploring dress up kinks with the main pairing of Mingi and Yeosang with Seonghwa thrown in from time to time. I do plan to continue adding chapters from time to time (not frequently or on any maintained schedule!), but there will not be any plot development beyond their relationship and Mingi’s relationship with his body image. Which is a plot point I’m going to be highlighting less and less as he is working past it and dear god, I need to make these chapters shorter somehow. There’s no reason to keep harping on it anyway when I feel like the point has come across well enough.

Secondly, I want to make it super clear, that there is NOTHING WRONG WITH WEARING ANY KIND OF CLOTHES THAT YOU WANT. I’ve said this before, but to reiterate; there is no such thing as “women’s” and “men’s” clothes, there are no specific clothes for anyone’s gender. But there is an element of dress up kinks that include the taboo feeling of wearing something that mainstream culture insists that you shouldn’t. I’ve tried to characterize Mingi, Yeosang, and Seonghwa as three different types of attitude people usually take with dress up kink. Mingi is the person who plays with dress up kinks to explore another side of himself that he never gets to be because how people interpret/treat him due to his size and stature. Yeosang is the person who enjoys the power trip of remaining dominant against society’s rules despite what he wears. He essentially breaks two taboos 1 being that men shouldn’t wear “women’s” clothes and 2 that wearing such clothes automatically makes you a submissive person. WRONG! And Seonghwa simply likes to wear these types of clothes for the aesthetic beauty of them. Sometimes people just want to wear nice clothes and get an orgasm, damn.

I understand why some people can get uncomfortable with smut or explicit type fics, because essentially, they can involve the most sensitive topics in a way that can feel irresponsible or cheap. But please remember that fanfictions are written by amateur writers in their spare time! Unless the author specifically intends it to be so, most fics are not meant to deal with topics with the full nuance of a thoughtful novel published and distributed nationwide. That can sometimes mean that people will read some fanfic online and come away with the wrong interpretation of something, so I encourage everyone to do their own research OUTSIDE OF FANFICTION about topics that you’re interested in.

For example, the sex in this fic is very unrealistic! That’s on purpose! Because this work is intended to explore fantasy, and this is not something unique to fanfiction. Most mainstream porn is painfully unrealistic where they take erection pills to last longer and fake orgasms for viewers. But that’s fine, because the point of porn is to be sexy. It’s not always sexy to mindlessly include a paragraph about the couple using condoms together then going to get tested, getting STD results THEN banging rawdog. I’m tryna stuff Mingi like a crème-filled donut over here and stat! This is another important example as to why you need to do your own research outside of fanfiction. It’s important to be communicative, careful, and safe!

On this topic, I would like to dispel a few misconceptions lol. Surprise, you actually don’t need to slowly finger a person every time you have anal sex. Everyone is different almost every day and obviously if you are trying to penetrate with something large or uniquely shaped then you need to prepare, but you can actually slip a dick in there without much prep at all. It might not be the most comfortable thing in the world, but it is possible and on top of that fingering is more fun sometimes anyway so do what you want. I’ve even had female friends who had trouble sticking a pinky up their vagina so really write whatever you want however you feel comfortable with it.

OH AND

Top = one who penetrates/gives pleasure (because sex isn’t always about penetration lol)

Bottom = one who is penetrated/receives pleasure

Verse = one who does both either at the same time or switching between the two

Dom(dominant) = one who is in control

Sub (submissive) = one who gives up control to someone else

Switch = one who “switches” between these roles

Within these roles, there is a spectrum of “soft vs hard doms” and “obedient vs bratty subs” and switches with their own preferences!

None of the above are necessarily tied together. EX: dom bottoms (power bottoms rise!), sub tops, dominant verse no matter their position and so on and so forth. I mention this, because I think we as a community tend to confuse them a lot so please explore outside of fic! Also, I only tag the positions of each character because I find those tags to be useful when I am searching for specific smut fic myself. I do not intend to reduce these characters to harmful stereotypes about BDSM/kink culture. Yes those are separate in some cases.

ALSO ALSO, it is important to remind people that not every sexual relationship has to use these labels and more importantly not every sexual relationship has to involve dom/sub/switch dynamics. In fact in the real world, MOST relationships do not involve this kind of kink play AT ALL. It is possible to have sex without one person being in control of everything and another person submitting to their every whim (which should not be done even in a dom/sub relationship, please respect people’s boundaries)

I only mention this, because I recently had to explain to a potential hookup that we could have sex without one person “domming” the other as he called it (and he linked fucking in the top position with domming, very very wrong). He was confused and I was floored that he didn’t understand this, but I suppose that this kind of information is not readily available to everyone and the porn industry is not very upfront with information about this either :/ Hence the reason for this obnoxious A/N

Now back to this fic! As a thank you for reading this rambling essay of an author’s note, here’s a sneak peak of some chapters I want to add at some point! Not in any particular order, they shall come as I finish them:

_Mingi and Seonghwa dress up as kitties and play when with each other when master Yeosang is not home and they get punished D:_

_Mingi and Yeosang wear soft sweaters and have some soft sweet sex with lots of cuddles because cuddles are sexy too dammit_

_Seonghwa and Yeosang film a sexy video of them fucking in lingerie and business suits (it’ll work out I swear) and send it to Mingi_

_Mingi wears a pretty sundress and a plug for a day which leads to Yeosang fucking him throughout the day over every flat surface they have <333 honestly this one is my favorite and will probably be next but no promises!_

I don’t take requests, but you can suggest things to my curiouscat linked below and I often take inspiration from others. I do intend on keeping every chapter in this work related to dress up kink in some way, but I have another short-chaptered nsfw collection and I’m never shy about starting new projects. We also could just chat about random things/questions :)

I will be focusing on fluff/plot-driven fics for a while cause honestly I need a break. I don’t mean to sound like a youtuber, but I would recommend subscribing to this work if you want to stay updated. I didn’t realize you could do that for the longest time and would get so frustrated scouring Ao3 to see if my fave fics updated or not. Just a suggestion, you do you :3 And I promise the chapters are gonna be shorter and not so repetitive. 2021 will be the year of self-control.

Also monster cock Yeosang has rights. Bye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rawrsharks1) <3
> 
> <3 [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/rawrsharks1) <3

**Author's Note:**

> <3 Comments and Kudos <3 Make My Day <3


End file.
